


Angels Fall

by casti3l



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark, F/M, Kinda, Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, just FYI, little bit of porn, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casti3l/pseuds/casti3l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The air was cold and damp. Riley curled up on the concrete floor, her back resting uncomfortably against the metal bars. Her cage was small, too small to even stand. All around her, she felt other omegas in their cages. No one made a sound. Riley shifted. She had grown up like this, in a cage. She had never met her father, and she was only with her mother until she was weened off her milk. But that was a very long ago."</p><p>Riley is an omega, brought up in the dark. When she is rescued, she must face a life among alphas, a life that she might not be strong enough so survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grey Skies Will Chase the Light Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So this story's pretty short, and pretty typical of what I usually write. I've been working hard on _Hollowing Souls_ (check it out if you haven't read it because it's pretty awesome), but this is where I go when I get writer's block.
> 
> Chapters are pretty short, and it'll only be 4-5 chapters. But we'll see. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

**T** he air was cold and damp. Riley curled up on the concrete floor, her back resting uncomfortably against the metal bars. Her cage was small, too small to even stand. All around her, she felt other omegas in their cages. No one made a sound. Riley shifted. She had grown up like this, in a cage. She had never met her father, and she was only with her mother until she was weened off her milk. But that was a very long ago. 

Someone moved, and Riley's eyes flickered in that direction. She had grown accustomed to the darkness, having never really seen the light of day. She curled her lip at the stench, but thought nothing special about it; the place had smelled for as long as she could remember; no alpha really bothered to clean. 

Suddenly, the door was thrown open, and blinding light burst forth. Riley flinched, screwing up her eyes. She curled her wings around her to hide. 

"Down here," a voice called. Several footsteps pounded, and all around her, omegas pressed themselves back farther into their cages, shrinking away from the newcomers. 

"How many do you think?" a new voice asked. 

"Couple dozen, at least. God, this place smells." A man walked among the cages, a bright light in his hands, shining across the room. "How long do you think they've been down here?" 

"Dunno. Decades, I guess." The second man was joined by a third, who wrinkled his nose. 

He knelt down beside Riley's cage, and she shrunk away. "I won't hurt you," he promised. He looked up at the first man. "Look how thin she is. I bet she hasn't had a decent meal in years." He let out a sigh. "She's what? No more than eighteen?"

The man murmured in pitiful agreement. "Let's get the trucks over here. We're taking them all. Now." 

The second man nodded and left, and the first continued through the cages. The third continued to study Riley. "What's your name, sweetheart?" 

“R-Riley." The omega’s voice cracked from disuse.

"Ah. Riley. Good to meet you." A call from the first man got the third to stand up. "I'll be right back. Everything's going to be okay." Then he left.

Riley watched him go. 

 

 **I** t wasn't long before the second man returned. One by one, the cages were emptied, and the omegas were led out. Finally, the third man wrenched her cage door opened and reached inside. Riley shied away. "It's okay," he soothed. "I'm going to help you. Riley, I want to help you." 

Something was snapped around Riley's neck from behind, and she startled, jumping away with a cry. She flared her wings in alarm, feathers brushing against the bars. 

"It's okay, it's okay." The third man reached out and hooked his fingers under the leather collar around the omega's neck. "We're here to help." A long tendril hooked to the collar, and Riley felt a tug on her neck. She followed it, stepping out of her cage for the first time in months. She crouched submissively, wary of the alphas. They led her through the empty cages and, finally, outside. The bright sunlight burned her eyes, and Riley screwed them shut. Her feet stumbled over the ground, not use to walking. She was steadied, and soon found herself in a large enclosed box. Several other omegas were sitting on the floor, and Riley slowly joined them. "Where do you think they'll end up?" one of the alphas asked. 

"Probably one of the local rescues," the other responded. "Hard to tell at this point." 

“We’re bringing them to the Harvelle Shelter in town,” the first man informed them, walking up. He reached up and pulled down the wall, locking them in semi-darkness. Riley settled down, unnerved by the day's sudden change. This was the first time she had ever been outside, and she started to miss her small yet familiar cage. Suddenly, the whole box lurched forward, and several omegas yelped in surprise. Riley froze, eyes wide with fear. 

One of the young females fell towards her, and Riley reached out to steady her. She nudged her to her feet, watching the young girl scurry farther into the box. 

 

 **I** t took Riley a while to get use to the movement. The box randomly stopped and started again, sometimes changing directions. Finally, as Riley decided she couldn't take it anymore, it stopped. This time, for good. The far wall opened, and the two alphas stepped in. One led her out and down the ramp, and in to a large building. She was placed in a pen larger than her cage, with soft floors and plenty of room to stand. A second female omega was placed with her, and, as Riley watched, the other pens around her began to fill up. Then, the activity died down, and Riley, exhausted, curled up in the corner, falling asleep. 

 

 **S** he was awakened a while later as her pen-mate was led away. She explored the pen, sniffing everything. It smelled fresh, something Riley had never really experienced. She was snuffling around the water dish when the door opened. Riley spun around. 

"It's Riley, right?" An older man looked down at her, extending a hand.

Riley nodded, stretching her wings out submissively. 

"I'm Dr. Milligan. Come with me." The man led her out of the pen and down the hall, and then, into a different hallway, and finally into a room. "Please. Take a seat." 

Riley slowly did. She curled her wings slightly around her feet. 

"No. On a chair." The doctor pointed to a plastic 'chair' next to Riley. 

She stood up off the floor and awkwardly sat on the uncomfortable chair.

"I'm sorry," the doctor apologized. "I forgot that you've spent your life in a cage. If you don't understand something I say, just ask, and I will explain." 

"Thank you." Riley studied her hands, not making direct eye contact with the alpha. 

"Now. I'm just going to check your vitals, and do a simple blood test. Nothing should hurt to bad." 

Riley nodded. 

 

 **I** t was a few days later. Riley was starting to feel better, and her stomach had never felt so full. She was getting plenty of food everyday, and was able to walk much easier than before. She had begun to know the staff; one woman, Ellen, was kind, and Riley felt safe around her. 

One day, she was sitting on the ground, sharing sparse words with her pen-mate, when a smartly dressed man walked past. Riley immediately quieted, curiosity growing. The man stopped, looking in. "That one," was all he said, pointing at Riley. 

She stood up, tilting her head to one side. It was obviously an alpha. She approached on all fours, body lax in a submissive gesture. The alpha held up a hand, and Riley slowed, head tipping. Suddenly the door opened, and two other alphas entered, roughly reaching for Riley. She let out a yelp of surprise, scrambling backwards. One grabbed her arms, and the other hooked his fingers under her collar. Riley struggled, but she was dragged out. 

"Relax," the alpha suggested, straightening his tie casually. "Bring her out to the truck." 

A rope was tied onto her collar, and a rough tug pulled her away. Riley struggled, wings flared, fear pulsing through her. A cry of terror leapt from her throat, but a harsh word from the alpha silenced it. 

"What the _hell_ you doing?" Ellen hurried out of one of the other pens, eyes blazing. "Crowley! Be gentle." 

The one alpha, who Riley now assumed to be Crowley, let out a huff. The other two alphas slackened their grip on the omega. 

"I was told there were several omegas recently brought in from Alistair's breeding mill," Crowley said calmly. "I was given permission to come in and pick the ones I want." 

"Well, be gentle about it!" Ellen shooed the two alphas away. "There's no need to be harsh. They've been through a lot." 

"They're omegas, darling. They'll live." 

"Don't give me that crap." Ellen took Riley's hand. "Come on. I'll take you out." With one last loaded glance at Crowley, she led Riley outside. There was a large truck there. Ellen helped Riley up the ramp and inside. "Not all alphas are like that," she promised. "Some of us are quite nice." 

"Thank you." Riley looked around, keeping her eyes low. Several omegas were already there, their leashes tied to hooks on the wall. 

"Yeah, well, it's not over yet." Ellen tied Riley's leash to a hook. "I was hoping most of you would simply be adopted. But it looks like you're off with Crowley." She knelt down beside her. "He'll take care of you well enough. And it won't be permanent. He'll just sell you off to other alphas. Hopefully kind ones." She sighed, running a light hand over Riley's forehead. "I wish you luck. And, for God's sake, don't piss off any alphas." 

Riley managed a smile. "I'll do my best," she promised. Then Ellen left, and Riley felt alone. Her pen-mate didn't join her, and while she recognized some of the omegas, she didn't know any of them well. She just sat there, hands in her lap, as the truck started and lurched away. She closed her eyes, knowing in her heart 4she would never go back there ever again. 

 

 **T** he sun had set by the time they arrived. The omegas were unloaded into cages. They were much more spacious than Alistair's, but Riley still found them confining after the large pens at the rescue. She sighed, sitting down. Crowley stopped by her cage, glancing in. "It's Riley, right?" 

"Yessir." 

"Hm." Crowley studied a clipboard in his hands. "Very good. I expect you to sell quickly." He hung the clipboard over her cage. "Omegas from breeding mills either sell quickly due to pity or not at all due to apprehension of their behavior," he explained. "I expect pity will be your best feature here." 

Riley watched him walk away. 

 

 **S** he caught a few hours of sleep. Mostly she curled up in the back of the cage, waiting for day. When it did come, the place was filled with more alphas than Riley had ever seen. Then again, she'd hardly seen an alpha until a week ago. 

A few alphas stopped at her cage, looking in. Some read the clipboard and immediately walked away, while some talked among themselves. One alpha knelt beside her, looking in. "Riley?" 

Riley glanced warily at him. 

"Come here." 

Riley obeyed the alpha's command, crawling over. He put a hand through the bars, and Riley slowly leaned up against it, instinctively submitting to him. 

"You were at a breeding mill." The alpha spoke quietly, his voice deep and soft. "Were you bred?" 

Riley shook her head. "No sir. But I was born there." 

"So you've never been around alphas." 

"No." Riley pulled back, suddenly unsure if she was doing the right thing. "This, this is all new to me. I, uh, I didn't even know there was a difference between day and night until a few weeks ago. I, uh, I was kept underground." 

"Hm." The alpha murmured sympathetically, standing up. "Well, Riley. I might consider adopting you. Would you like that?" 

Riley lowered her gaze. "I don't know," she admitted. "I . . . I don't understand." 

The alphas knelt back down. "It means you would come live with me, and that I would be your owner, which means you have to obey everything I say. But don't worry --" 

"Castiel." Crowley walked up. "Well, I'm afraid you're a little too late. One of the other alphas just offered a very good price for her." 

Castiel frowned, standing up. "Who?" 

"Michael." 

Castiel's face fell. "Then I bet his offer is one I can't afford," he murmured.

"Yes, most likely. Tough luck." Crowley opened the cage, pulling Riley out. Riley let out a cry of surprise, looking over at Castiel. He stood back, his face one of disappointment. "Don't worry, Cassie," Crowley said. "There are other omegas around here." 

"Perhaps another day." 

Riley was pulled away, her eyes locking briefly with Castiel's. Then he disappeared behind the wave of alphas. 

"Michael." Crowley stopped beside a tall alpha. "Here she is." 

The alpha looked Riley up and down. "She's scrawnier standing up," he sniffed. 

Riley cast a quick glance at Michael. He had brown hair and cold eyes, and was wearing a brown jacket and faded jeans. Crowley hooked a leash onto Riley's collar and handed it over to Michael, who took it. Without another word, he led her away. 

Riley followed submissively, unsure. Part of her wished it was the other alpha, Castiel, who was taking her; he seemed much nicer. 

"You were in Alistair's breeding mill, correct?" 

"Yes." 

"Yes what?" 

Riley lowered her gaze. "Yes, sir." 

"Good." Michael stopped beside a large car. He opened the back door. "Get in." 

Riley did, curling up on the leather seats. She heard Michael get into the front seat, and the car started, moving forward. Nothing was said.


	2. No Longer

**T** he car stopped a while later. Michael roughly pulled her out. Riley stumbled, almost falling to her knees. She let out a huff of protest, and Michael yanked her to her feet, silencing her with a glare. Riley lowered her gaze, suddenly very wary of her new owner. She was led into a rather large house. The inside was bright, and stunk of Michael. Riley shifted nervously, trying to make herself as small as possible. 

Michael unhooked her leash and locked the door, walking further into the house. Riley hesitated, only following when Michael motioned her forward. Riley slowly did so. She decided she didn't like this. This was all too much. Just last week, she had been living in a small, comforting cage. There, in the dark, she had felt big. Here, she felt oh so small. Scents flooded her nose, and she resisted the temptation to sniff everything, to learn their smells. 

"You're the first omega I've had in a while," Michael explained casually. "My old one became . . . unfit for my needs." 

Riley's eyes widened slightly as she thought of the implications. She slowed her step so she fell father behind. 

Michael glanced back. "Keep up," he snapped angrily. 

Riley did as he asked. 

"How old are you?" 

"What?" 

"I asked you your age," Michael repeated impatiently. "How old are you?" 

"I don't know." Riley lowered her gaze. "They, they say I'm somewhere around seventeen. Maybe eighteen."

"Hm." Michael turned to her, eyes looking her up and down. "Very nice." 

Riley's blush was immediate, and she lowered her eyes, her shoulders and wings falling submissively under his strong gaze. She followed him further into the house. 

"I hope you know how to cook." 

"No sir." 

Michael frowned, and Riley shied away. But all he said was, "Then you better be a fast learner." He glanced up a staircase. "You'll be staying in that room during the night." He motioned to a door off of the kitchen. 

Riley moved towards it, watching Michael for any sign of disapproval. She cracked open the door and frowned slightly. The room was small, and she estimated she could touch all four walls with both hands. The floor was bare, and something told Riley it would remain that way. She closed the door, turning back to Michael. 

He was staring at her. "Well?" 

Riley tilted her head, confused. "Well, what?" she asked quietly. 

Michael glared at her. "Ungrateful cunt," he muttered. "Well, aren't you going to thank me for your room?"

 _Thank you?_ Riley stared at Michael, confused. Why would she thank him for a closet? But, still, she lowered her gaze. "Thank you," she murmured through clenched teeth. She decided she didn't like Michael at all. 

"Was that sarcasm?" 

"No." 

Suddenly Michael was on her, one hand gripping her her shirt. "Are you lying to me?" 

"No," Riley forced out, visibly shaking. She lowered her wings submissively. 

"No _what?_ ”

"No sir." When Michael let go of her, Riley stumbled away. 

 

 **I** t wasn't very long until he hit her. Some time that night. Riley wasn't doing anything; she was sitting on the floor, arms wrapped around her knees. Suddenly Michael stumbled in, pulling her to her feet. "When I call, you come to me," he hissed in her face. 

A strong smell hit Riley, and she flinched away. "I didn't hear you," she whispered. 

Michael narrowed his eyes. "Liar." He threw her into the wall. Riley righted herself, unsure. Then Michael punched her in the face.

Pain shot through Riley, and she cried out. A second punch brought tears to her eyes, and Riley fell to the ground, curling up. "Please," she begged. "Please stop." 

Michael didn't, and kicked her in the side. "Fucking omega," he growled, then stalked away. 

Riley didn't move. She lay on the floor, crying. Everything hurt. It hurt so bad. A sudden longing pulled at her gut. She wished she was back at the rescue. Hell, she wished she was back in her cage. She crawled into her closet, closing the door behind her, wings wrapped tightly around herself. She cried herself to sleep. 

 

 **M** ichael didn't get her until late that morning. Hunger threatened to drive her out before then, but she didn't want to do anything that might anger her alpha. _Her alpha._ The words sat bitterly on her tongue, and she visibly flinched. She didn't want Michael to be her alpha. She didn't want an alpha that hit her, or hated her, or treated her like this.

The door opened, and Michael looked in at her. "Get up." 

Riley did as he said, wincing at her bruised ribs. She followed him out. When he went into the kitchen, she slipped into the bathroom. She examined her face; she had a black eye, and her jaw was badly bruised. She examined her ribs to find black and purple marks spreading across her skin. 

"Riley!" 

Riley hurried out into the kitchen. "Sorry," she apologized, lowering her gaze submissively. "I was in the bathroom." 

Michael stood up and walked over at her. He lifted her face, brushing not-so-gentle fingers over her face. "Sorry about that." Then he sat back down. 

Riley frowned at his breezy apology. "What do you want?" 

"Excuse me?" Michael glared up at her, and Riley took a step back. 

"Uh, what can I do?" she rephrased. 

"Breakfast." 

"I, uh, I can't cook." Riley immediately began to look through the cabinets. She pulled out a box of cereal and a bowl, then returned to the table. She placed the cereal down in front of Michael. "I believe this is cereal." 

"It is." Michael looked down at the bowl. "Cereal? Really?" 

"What?" Riley looked hurt. "It's a breakfast food, isn't it?" 

Michael stood up, reaching threateningly across the table. Riley recoiled, falling out of her chair. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she pleaded. "I, I -- what did I do?"

Michael looked down at her disdainfully. "Get up." 

Riley scrambled to her feet, shying away from his gaze. "I'm sorry," she repeated, her voice shaking. 

Michael let out a huff, his anger passing. "Go back to your room." 

Riley took a hesitant step back. "But I'm hungry," she whispered. "I haven't eaten since yesterday." 

"Did I stutter?" Michael balled his fists, stepping towards Riley. Riley tried to duck past him on her way to her closet, but Michael grabbed her shirt. He pulled her back in front of her, and Riley flinched, closing her eyes. 

“No! No, sir.” Riley winced, waiting for the blow. It never came.

Michael dropped her with a huff. “Good. Now get on with it.”

Riley scrambled to open the cereal, pouring some out. She then pushed it towards Michael before retreating, wings pinned against her tightly in fear. 

 

She watched him eat, bringing him drink when he asked. When he was finished, he stood up, motioning to the empty dish. Riley tipped her head and approached. “S-Should I . . . where does this go?”

“Sink.” Michael pointed to the steel square bowl in the counter. “Just put it in there for now. I’ll teach you to do dishes later.” 

Riley nodded meekly and scooped up the empty dishes in her hands before dropping them in the sink. When she turned back, Michael left. When he didn’t return, Riley felt her stomach growl painfully. She looked at the box of cereal on the table and retrieved for herself a bowl. She sat down and poured herself a small amount of breakfast, unsure what the proper amount was for her to take. 

She took a small bite, and her face scrunched up, overwhelmed by the sweetness. It was almost too much, but she was hungry. Riley took another bite. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Suddenly Riley was hauled up and out of her chair. The bowl was knocked off of the table, shattering on the ground. 

Riley let out a cry as her back hit the wall, and she struggled violently to get free. 

Michael pinned her there, shoving his face into hers. Riley immediately stilled. “What were you doing?” Michael repeated, eyes slivers of ice. 

“I w-was hungry.” Riley’s words were cut off in a sob. “P-Please, Alpha. I’m so hungry.”

“You will _not_ take food without my permission,” Michael growled. “You eat only what I provide you, and that _will_ be enough. Do you understand?”

“Y-Yes, Alpha.” Riley closed her eyes, trembling with fear. “I’m so so sorry.”

“Don’t let it happen again.” Michael dropped her, and the omega slumped to the ground. “Go to your room.” A sharp kick to the ribs had her crawling away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter. Like I said, this isn't a very long in-depth story. Also, it's my first week of college, so things are a bit hectic :)
> 
> Also, abuse, yes. But this story will (most likely) have a happy ending.


	3. I Fought The Fight

**S** he pulled herself into her closet, spitting blood onto the ground. It had been almost three month, and the beatings had only gotten worse. Michael rarely fed her, and when he did, it was never enough. She curled up. Everything hurt. It hurt so bad. She closed her eyes, too tired and beaten down to even cry. All she could do was search for sleep.

 

 **A** sharp kick to the ribs woke her with a start. Riley cried out, then clamped her mouth shut, baring her neck submissively, waiting for the reprimanding blow. It never came. Instead, rough hands yanked her to her feet. Riley's legs threatened to buckle, and if it hadn't been for Michael holding her up, she surely would have fallen. 

"Stupid omegas." Michael threw her back down to the ground, and Riley whimpered. She felt Michael kneel down beside her. "You're all so weak, so pathetic. Remind me again why I got you." When Riley didn't respond, he grabbed her wrist. 

"I don't know," Riley whispered, closing her eyes. "I don't know why." 

Michael didn't leave. "I'm tempted just to drop you back off at Crowley's, you know that? You know what you are? You're useless."

He paused. Riley knew what he wanted. Her voice shook. "I know, sir," she whimpered. "I am useless."

Michael continued. "I mean, there is nothing you can do well, you understand me? My last omega was better than you." 

Riley shied away from him, the alcohol on his breath unmistakable. "I'm sorry." 

"Come on." Michael pulled her back to her feet. "I'm done with you. You're useless, you hear me?!" He roughly dragged her towards the car and threw her in the backseat. 

Riley curled up, listening to Michael rant. The car started, and drove away. 

 

 **"G** ood riddance." Michael roughly threw Riley out of the car. Her head hit a brick wall, but she only whimpered, too worn down to do anything else. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. She watched Michael drive away. She curled up, shaking. 

 

 **I** t rained, but Riley couldn't care. She just wanted death; she was praying for it. But she received no such luck. 

"Stupid omegas," a voice muttered. "That's what you get for pissing your alpha off." 

Riley looked up at Crowley, but quickly lowered her gaze. "I don't know what I did," she whispered, refusing to move.

"Well obviously not the right thing." Crowley knelt down beside her. "Well, may as well get you inside. I suppose if we clean you up a bit, we could sell you off again." He pulled her to her feet, and Riley let him. She stiffly followed him inside and into a cage. 

Crowley left, and Riley couldn't find the strength to cry. 

 

 **T** he days passed, but Riley had no sense of the time passing. She just sat there, eating what she was given, not talking even when she was asked to. Crowley would kick her cage out of frustration and walk away. 

Finally, one day he came back, opening the cage. "Time to fly, darling. Get out." 

Riley crawled out, wordlessly following Crowley. He led her out into a large room, filled with cages and omegas. She stooped to get into hers, which was against the far wall, hidden in the shadows. "Now. Be a good little omega and stay here." With that, he locked the cage and walked away. 

 

 **N** othing happened for several days. Riley sat in the back of her cage, out of the gaze of all the alphas. Then, someone approached. 

"Riley?" 

Riley looked up into the eyes of Castiel. She immediately looked away. 

"I barely recognize you." Castiel reached through the bars, but Riley flinched, pushing herself as far away from him as possible. Castiel sighed. "You poor thing. What happened to you?" 

"Castiel." 

Castiel turned. "Crowley." 

"I haven't see you here in a while." Crowley looked down at the alpha. "But I see you've found that omega again."

"Yes." Castiel returned his gaze to Riley. "What happened to her?" 

"Apparently she didn't do what Michael wanted. We found her out back in the rain a week or so ago." 

Riley curled up tighter, shutting out the alphas and the memories. 

"How long has this been going on?" 

When no answer came, Riley looked up, realizing Castiel was talking to her. "Three months," she whispered, returning her head to her bruised chest. 

"How much?" 

"For her?" Crowley seemed surprised. "A hundred. Please, take her. She's damaged beyond repair, Castiel. This is the first she's talked in days." 

"I will." Castiel opened the cage, reaching in. Riley pressed herself harder against the bars, trying to escape the alpha's reach. "Come here," Castiel soothed. "I won't hurt you. Promise." He wrapped a hand around her ankle, pulling her out. Riley went limp, letting him. 

Crowley watched, stepping back to make room. "See what I mean?" 

Castiel sighed. "I'll take good care of you," he promised, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Riley instinctively leaned into his touch, but quickly pulled away, afraid. Castiel stood up, and started towards the door. When Riley didn't follow, he turned back. "Riley. Come along." 

Riley submissively stood up and limped over to him. Castiel frowned, glancing down at her leg. "It's gonna be okay," he murmured. Riley wasn't sure if she believed him. 

She climbed into the backseat, curling up in the leather, trying to make herself as small as possible. Castiel got behind the wheel, looking back at her. "You okay?" 

Riley didn't respond, and Castiel sighed. He started the car and drove off. 

 

 **I** t wasn't long before he pulled into the driveway of a townhouse. He got out, then opened Riley's door. She obediently climbed out. Castiel gently led her into his house. "I want you to know that I won't hurt you, okay?" he said as he led her inside. "I normally would never buy a omega, but I couldn't just leave you there." He looked over at Riley, who was watching him timidly. "Go on. You can look around." 

Riley did as he asked, examining her new home. She let her instincts take hold, dropping to her hands and knees to scent everything. It smelled like Castiel. Only Castiel; no trace of another, alpha or omega. She scurried towards an open door, but Castiel suddenly hurled himself in front of her. Riley cried out, falling backwards. She closed her eyes, baring her neck, awaiting a blow. It never came. 

"I'm sorry I scared you," Castiel apologized. "But that is my room. You're not allowed in there." 

Riley nodded submissively, backing away on all fours. 

"You can sleep on the couch," Castiel said quietly. 

Riley made a soft sound in the back of her throat, turning to the couch. She crawled onto it, scenting it again. It smelled like Castiel, a scent she was slowly beginning to like. She jumped down as Castiel walked over, backing herself into a corner. She watched him warily, but he made no moves towards her. 

Castiel sighed, and disappeared into the kitchen. Riley followed slowly, staying low and submissive. Castiel opened the fridge and pulled something out. Then he walked back towards the living room, and Riley scrambled backwards to make room. Castiel said nothing. He sat on the couch, sipping his beer. 

Riley could smell the alcohol, and memories of Michael returned. She retreated to her corner. Castiel noticed, and put down his drink. "Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly. 

Riley said nothing, but closed her eyes. She felt herself start to shake. 

Castiel slowly approached, kneeling. "Riley. What's wrong? Was is something I did?" He looked behind him, a frown creasing his face. "It's the alcohol, isn't it? Michael would drink when he beat you." 

Riley managed to nod, pushing back against the wall. 

"I won't hurt you," Castiel repeated. "You're going to have to trust me." 

Riley managed to nod again, and Castiel backed off. "I have to go to work," he said slowly. "Do you want me to stay instead?" 

Riley shook her head, studying his shoes. 

She heard him sigh. "Okay. I'll be back in a few hours. Stay here." 

He left. 

 

 **W** hen he came back, his apartment smelled of Riley. It smelled of both of them, and heat shot to his gut at her sweet omega scent. He looked around. She hadn't moved from the corner, her eyes half closed. "Riley." 

Riley's eyes immediately opened, and she pulled her knees closer, protecting her underside. However, she still bared her neck in submission, and Castiel knew exactly why she did as what she did. He narrowed his eyes in sympathy. "I'm not going to hurt you," he promised once again. "What have you been doing?" 

"Nothing." Riley didn't move. "You told me to stay here." 

Castiel smiled, walking over to her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean literally stay there. I meant stay in the house."

"Oh." Riley scurried over to the couch, climbing on it. She looked over at Castiel warily, preparing to move if he followed. 

Castiel didn't. 

 

 **I** t was a month later. Castiel walked out of his bedroom, shirt in hand. Riley was curled up on the couch, asleep. When the door opened, she sat up. Castiel smiled over at her, and she hesitantly smiled back. Most of her bruises had faded, and now only the emotional scars remained. However, her movements were brighter, and she didn't shy away when he looked at her. 

Riley watched him disappear into the kitchen, frowning slightly. He was her alpha, but he refused to touch her. In any way. The last time he had touched her was when he had pulled her out of the cage. She wanted physical contact; she craved it. And she wasn't afraid of him anymore. But he was ignoring her. 

"Are you hungry?" Castiel glanced over at Riley. She was sitting up on the couch, watching him intently. She had gained weight, and was no longer that gaunt, bony omega he had adopted. Now, although still thin, she was of healthy weight, her skin was smooth, and her blonde hair had a soft shine. Her wings were no longer broken and tattered, now, they were glossy and full. Her eyes still had that haunted look to it, and it still broke his heart, but every once and a while, they'd light up. Like they did now. She nodded enthusiastically, and got off the couch, walking over to him. She kept her body low in a submissive gesture, but didn't flinch when Castiel walked past her towards the fridge. Instead, she simply moved out of his way, eyes never leaving him. 

Castiel made scrambled eggs, and set two plates at the table. Riley sat in her chair -- she still found them uncomfortable -- and slowly picked at her food. 

“You okay?” Riley looked to see Castiel worriedly studying her. 

“I’m fine.”


	4. Now Only Dark Remains

**T** he sound of a door opening woke Riley. She sat up, gaze turning towards the bedroom door. It remained close. A door closed, and she turned, seeing two strangers enter the house. She narrowed her eyes warningly. One was an alpha; the other, an omega. 

The alpha's attention turned to her. He was shorter than Castiel, with medium length brown hair and brownish gold eyes. A grin spread across his face upon seeing her. "Didn't know Cassie got himself an omega," he said to no one in particular. 

He approached, and Riley lowered her gaze. She cast a glance at the omega. He made the alpha seem dwarfed; long, dark brown hair almost reached his broad shoulders. His hazel eyes studied Riley, and her eyes flickered away. 

"What's your name?" the alpha asked. 

"Riley." Riley got down off the couch, shoulders lax, submissive to the new alpha. He abruptly stepped close to her, and Riley let out a soft sound of surprise as she scurried backwards. She pushed herself into the corner, suddenly very wary of the new arrival. 

The alpha blinked, surprised. Then he turned to the omega with him, talking in a low voice. The omega nodded, then carefully approached Riley, crouching low as not to seem intimidating. "It's Riley, right?" his voice was soft, and Riley nodded. "I'm Sam." He held out his hand, and Riley leaned forward to sniff it, learning his scent. Then she pushed her head against it, letting him know she trusted him. 

Sam let out a soft breath, then settled down. He moved his hand across her head, and Riley leaned into him, craving touch. She saw the alpha move towards her, and she immediately pulled away. 

"It's okay," Sam soothed. "That's only Gabriel. He's my alpha. Why are you afraid of him?" 

Riley just shook her head. She watched as Gabriel crouched down, slowly approaching. When he got in arms reach, he held on his hand. Riley hesitated before she leaned forward, giving his hand a quick sniff. Then she pulled back, watching him warily. When he didn't move, she sniffed his hand again, this time for longer. He smelled sweet, compared to Sam's sharp scent. She gave his hand a quick lick, then pulled away, moving closer to Sam. 

"See? There's nothing to be afraid of." Gabriel sat down, crossing his legs, keeping his hand out. Riley slowly pushed her forehead into it, watching him for any sign of movement. A second later, she moved away. "Why are you so afraid of me, sweetheart?" Gabriel asked, frowning slightly. 

Riley just shook her head. 

Sam looked over at his alpha. "Does she know how to talk?"

"She understands us," Gabriel said slowly. "I . . . I'm not sure." He stood up and walked over to the kitchen. Sam stayed, sitting cross-legged on the floor. Riley circled around him, sniffing at his hair. She pressed her nose into the back of his neck, snuffling. Sam laughed, and Riley startled, circling back around to his front. She climbed in his lap, and Sam ran his hands over her shoulders. Riley melted under his touch, feeling her tense muscles relax. He massaged the joint where her wing joined her shoulder, and she leaned back against him, ignoring the fact that Gabriel had returned. She heard the bedroom door open, and Castiel stepped out. He walked over to Gabriel, and Riley turned her attention to him. 

Sam pressed his face into the back of hers, growling gently, and Riley turned her head, butting his chin with her forehead playfully. She nipped at his chin, growling back. She had never been around other omegas, but she let her instincts guide her. He threw her off his lap, getting on all fours, and Riley did the same. Suddenly she turned and ran off, Sam following. She made it through the kitchen and almost back to the couch before Sam caught her, gently tackling her to the ground. Riley tried to throw him off of her, but he was much heavier. She growled playfully, loving how the physical contact made her feel. It was something all omegas needed, and something she had been lacking all her life. Sam shifted, and she wiggled out from under him, crawling onto his back. She leaned over and nibbled on his ear, tugging gently. 

Sam let out a warning growl, and she let go obediently. 

"Should we mate them?" Castiel's voice reached her ears, and she looked up, confused. Was this mating behavior? She didn't know. 

"Mate them?" Gabriel actually laughed. "They're just playing, Castiel. This is how omegas are. Look at her. When's the last time you've actually touched her?" 

Castiel blushed. "I haven't." 

"They need physical contact, Cassie. Samster." Gabriel motioned his omega forward. Sam stood up, walking over to his alpha. Gabriel reached up, running his hand through Sam's hair. Sam leaned into his touch, a deep purr rumbling in his chest. "They live for it, crave it." Gabriel looked over at Riley. "What about grooming? Have you groomed her wings?" 

Castiel shook his head. "No. Can't they do that themselves?" 

"Well, yeah, but it's not something they usually do alone. It's a bonding thing, Cas. Maybe if you took more care of her, she'd start talking more. " 

Castiel immediately took offense. "Her not talking has nothing to do with that," he hissed. "She's been through a lot, and I don't want to make her uncomfortable. And she's looking a lot better than she did when I got her!" 

Gabriel blinked. "Is everything okay?"

Castiel shook his head. "Her last alpha beat her. When I got her, she was covered in cuts and bruises, and was emaciated. I've only had her for a month, and she's just starting to get used to me." He turned to Riley. "Riley. Come here." 

Riley pulled herself to her feet, mimicking the way Sam acted around his alpha. She approached, and, when Castiel held out his hand, she pressed her head against it. It felt very good, and she closed her eyes, mimicking Sam's purr. When Gabriel laughed, she stopped. 

"Is she copying Sam?" Gabriel asked. 

"She's never been around others." Castiel was quick to defend her. "She spent most of her life at Alistair's breeding mill in a cage. She doesn't know how to act around alphas or omegas. You can't blame her for trying to learn." 

Gabriel grunted empathetically. "Who beat her?" 

"Michael." Castiel spit the name, and Riley flinched away. 

"Michael? That old bag of dicks?" Gabriel seemed surprised. "How is he still allowed to own omegas?" 

"I don't know." Castiel's hand flew up to angrily rub the back of his neck, and Riley yelped, scrambling back. Castiel immediately lowered his hand. "I'm sorry," he said gently. "I'm not going to hurt you." 

Riley nodded, but remained at a distance. Gabriel whispered something to Sam, and Sam approached her. He positioned himself between Riley and Castiel, making Riley focus on him. "You okay?" he asked gently. 

Riley nodded again. She leaned forward, resting her head in his chest. "He won't hurt me," she whispered, mostly to reassure herself. "Right?" 

"Right." Sam put his arms around her. "Not all alphas are like Michael. Castiel will never hurt you, okay? You're safe with him." 

Riley nodded once again. Sam stepped away, pulling a soft whine of protest from Riley. Sam walked over to the couch, motioning for Riley to follow. She did. Sam leaned down, sniffing the couch, learning the new omega's scent. Riley sat beside him, and he pulled her close. Riley closed her eyes at the contact. Sam turned his attention to Riley's wings, running fingers through the feathers. He pulled out the dead ones and spread her oil through her feathers, making them soft. 

"Were you _planning_ to mate her?" Gabriel's question caught Riley's attention. She cracked open one eye to look at the alphas. 

Castiel shrugged. "I'm not sure." 

"You want to mate _with_ her, don't you?" Gabriel teased. Riley shoved back the nervousness in her gut at the thought.

"I don't know." 

"Well, if you do want to mate her with another omega, Sammy's always an option. Luce's got an omega, too. He's actually got Sam's brother. What's his name? Dean?"

"Dean," Sam confirmed. 

"Dean," Gabriel repeated. "He's a pretty good specimen, if I had to say myself." 

"I'll think about it." Suddenly, Castiel angrily shook his head. "What am I talking about? I . . . I can't afford to keep an omega. I mean, I don't even make enough to pay the rent. I, I have to move out by the end of the month. The hell am I doing? Maybe . . . maybe I'll just send her back to Crowley." 

"No!" Riley jumped up, then quickly shrunk away at her outburst. "Please don't," she whispered, sitting back down. She curled up next to Sam. "I don't want to go back." 

"Why not?" Sam whispered gently. 

"They'll hurt me," she whimpered. "I don't want to leave." 

Castiel sighed, and walked into the bedroom. He closed the door behind him. Gabriel followed. "I never should have bought her," they heard Castiel say. "I can't keep her, Gabe." 

Gabriel responded in a low voice, and Castiel laughed dryly. 

Riley turned her head into Sam's chest, tears clouding her vision. Sam sighed, and Riley nuzzled his neck.  
"I, uh, I didn't come from a breeding farm," Sam began, "but, uh, my mom died when I was six months. And then, it was just me and my brother, and my dad. He was an alpha. We were both omegas. I, uh, I know why you don't want to leave. I've seen what some alphas can do." He rested his chin on her head. 

The bedroom door was flung open with a bang, and Riley jumped, scuttling across the floor to the corner. Sam remained calm, looking up. Castiel stomped out of the room, eyes fuming. Gabriel followed. "I'm just saying, Luce may be willing to take you in." 

"I don't need anyone to take us in," Castiel snapped. 

"Then at least you could consider giving Riley to him. At least for the time being." 

Castiel paused, considering it, then sighed. "I'll think about it." 

"Luce would give her a good home --"

"I said I'd think about it," Castiel snapped. 

Gabriel just sighed. "Sammy boy. You ready to hit the road?" 

"Uh, sure. Can I have something to drink first?" 

Riley looked up, shocked at how he talked to his alpha like an equal. If she had ever asked Michael that question, he would have beat her mercilessly. 

Gabriel looked over at Riley. "She okay?" 

Sam, on his way to his kitchen, stopped next to Riley. "What's up?" he asked gently, crouching down beside her. 

Riley trusted him. "Why . . . how can you talk to him like that?" she asked quietly. "M--Michael would have beaten me for saying that." 

Sam's eyes narrowed in pity. "Well, no one's gonna hit you anymore," he promised. Then he walked into the kitchen. 

 

 **A** few minutes later, Gabriel and Sam left. Riley watched them leave, suddenly feeling very lonely. She turned to Castiel, who was sitting on the couch, watching tv. She walked over, climbing up next to him. He ignored her. A small whimper escaped her lips, and Riley took a deep breath. She pushed her head into his shoulder. When he didn't respond, she pushed closer, finding his neck. She nuzzled him gently, pushing against him needfully. 

"Riley. Stop." Castiel's sharp voice cut through Riley, and she immediately pulled away, deeply hurt. 

"What?" she asked quietly. 

"Don't do that." Castiel didn't look over at her, and Riley frowned. She pressed her head back into his shoulder, but Castiel pulled away. "I said stop," he snapped. "Go away." 

Riley let out a hurtful breath, obediently crawling away. She curled up in her corner, mind spinning. Why? Didn't he like her? It's like he didn't accept her, didn't . . . want her. She whimpered, burying her head in the carpet. After feeling Sam's touch, she needed more. She needed someone to touch her, to hold her. She needed . . . him. She needed him. 

He didn't invite her back onto the couch. 

 

 **T** he evening came, and Castiel pulled out his cellphone. He stared at it for several seconds, then stepped outside. Riley watched him, then glanced at his bedroom door. What did that room look like? She'd never dared to go in there, but now, she was feeling braver. She crept over to the doorframe, sticking her head in. The whole room reeked of Castiel. She inhaled, crawling inside. There was a large bed against the far wall, and there was a clothes holder next to her. Dresser. The word slowly came to mind. It was a dresser. Clothes were piled around it, and another door was propped open. Looking inside, Riley saw it to be a bathroom. 

"What the hell are you doing?" 

Riley yelped and jumped, startled. Castiel stood there, arms crossed, eyes blazing. 

"I . . . I was curious," Riley whispered. She pressed her body into the ground, twisting to bare her stomach submissively. "I'm sorry." 

"Get. Out." 

Riley wasted no time, and did as he asked. She scurried past him, and hurried into her corner, burying herself under a blanket. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she whispered as Castiel approached. "I'm so so sorry. Please don't hurt me."

Castiel knelt down beside her. "I will _never_ hurt you," he insisted. "Do you understand? No matter how angry I get, you will always be safe." 

Riley pushed herself closer to the wall, pulling the blanket tighter. Everything in her told her he was going to hit her. She had broken the biggest rule, and there was no way she would go unpunished. "I'm sorry," she repeated quietly. "I . . . I was just curious. I . . . Don't hate me." 

Castiel let out a long sigh, and Riley heard him settle down on the floor. "I don't . . . hate you, Riley." 

"Yes you do." As soon as those words were out, she immediately regretted it. She pulled her knees closer. 

However, Castiel remained calm. "Why do you think that?" When Riley didn't answer, he pulled the blanket away, his voice growing deeper. "Riley. Answer me." 

Riley didn't sit up. "Because you won't touch me," she whispered. "You don't like me, do you?" She buried her head into the carpet. 

"That's not why." Castiel reached out, placing a gentle hand on the young omega's back. "I won't touch you because I don't want to push you. You're not ready for that." Before Riley could respond, he let out a breath. "I, uh, you probably know that I'm being kicked out of here." 

Riley nodded, not wanting to hear what he was going to say. 

"Don't worry. I'm not going to give you back to Crowley. I called Gabriel's brother Luce. He's agreed to take you until I can find a stable job." 

Riley nodded again, this time more hesitantly. She slowly sat up. She had never met Luce, and had found herself quite attached to Castiel. 

"We'll get you settled in next week." 

Riley suddenly crawled into Castiel's lap, pressing her head into his shoulder. "I don't want to go," she whispered. "I don't want you to leave." 

Castiel let out a shaky breath. Riley shifted closer, and he held her near.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said earlier, this is a really short story, so sorry if the plot moves pretty quickly.


	5. Forever

**T** he week passed far too quickly, and Riley found herself standing outside of a nice suburban house. Castiel gently nudged her forward, and she obediently followed him up to the door. Castiel rang the doorbell, and after a few seconds, the door opened. A man looked in, head tilted. Riley recognized him to be an omega. He had short brown hair and green eyes which sparkled humorously. "Castiel." The omega dipped his head. "Please, come in." He held the door open, and Riley followed Castiel inside. The interior was spacious and well lit, but somewhat cold. Riley stepped to her alpha, unsure. 

"Castiel." An alpha approached them. He was slightly taller than Castiel, with short blonde hair, a square jaw, and ice blue eyes. They flickered over Riley, and she immediately lowered her gaze. "This must be Riley." 

"Yes, it is." Castiel rubbed the back of his neck. "Thank you for putting her up."

"It's no problem. As long as she's not a troublemaker, everything should be fine. I assume she gets along well with other omegas." 

Dean approached Riley, sniffing her gently. Riley let him, but stayed close to Castiel. 

"We're not really sure," Castiel finally admitted. "She was fine with Sam, but she's never really been around either alphas or omegas. She's very skittish, though." 

"Yeah, Gabriel mentioned she had been abused." Luce rubbed his chin thoughtfully. 

"You talked with him?" 

"Of course. He is my brother, after all." 

"Of course," Castiel echoed. Then he glanced across the room at the clock. "I hope you don't mind, but I actually have a job interview in half an hour --" 

"That's fine. We'll get Riley settled in--" 

At that, Riley threw her arms around Castiel. "Don't go," she begged, burying her head in his coat. "Don't leave me." 

"I'll come back later," Castiel promised gently. "Don't worry. Lucifer won't hurt you, and Dean is very kind. You'll be fine, okay? No one here will harm you in any way." 

Riley nodded, and let Castiel step away. Then he was out the door. 

"Dean." Lucifer addressed his omega. "Take Riley's bag to her room. Riley, you can go with him if you wish. Or you may explore." 

Riley nodded submissively, trailing after Dean. She kept at a distance, and he ignored her. He turned into a room, and dropped her bag next to a bed. Riley entered, and immediately explored, sniffing everything. The room smelled of Lucifer, but it was faint. Dean opened the curtains, and Riley turned from where she was snuffling around the floor. She approached, sniffing at his leg. Dean let her, and slowly leaned down, resting a hand on her head. Riley yelped quietly, jumping back. Dean knelt down, letting out a small apology. Riley circled around him. She sniffed at the back of his neck where the scent was the strongest. He smelled faintly of leather and some sort of spice. She pressed her head into the back of his head. He turned his head, butting his forehead against hers. He let out a playful growl, emerald eye sparkling. 

"Dean." 

Dean perked up. He hurried out of the room and Riley followed. She sniffed along the ground, scuttling towards the living room. She passed one room, then backed up. She peeked her head in, inhaling deeply. She immediately knew it was Dean's room. She headed into the living room, sniffing every corner. The couch smelled like Dean, and the large armchair smelled of Lucifer. He had a sharp scent like . . . like ice, strange at first, but Riley ended up deciding she liked it. She brushed against it, inhaling deeply. 

"How are you doing?" 

Riley jumped backwards, looking up. Lucifer stood there, an amused smile across his face. "Good," she whispered, sitting up. 

"Good." Lucifer nodded appreciatively. "Gabriel is stopping by in a few minutes. He said he's bringing Sam with. You've met Sam, correct?" 

"Yessir." Riley shifted into a more submissive position. 

Lucifer crouched down, holding out his hand, and Riley crept closer, still very wary of the new alpha. She sniffed at his hand. When he didn't move, her tongue darted out, licking his knuckles quickly. He smiled, turning his palm face up. Riley tilted her head, unsure. She had never seen an alpha do that, and she wasn't sure what it meant. 

Dean approached behind her, and Riley backed up, letting him in. Dean huffed, sitting down. He leaned his head down, and Riley pressed her forehead against his chin in welcome. She leaned against him, arching her back like a cat. A low purr echoed in her throat, and Dean placed a hand on her shoulder. "Here," he said gently. "I'll show you." He approached Lucifer, who still had his hand up. Dean pressed his forehead into it submissively, then backed away. 

"Hm." Riley watched carefully, nodding. 

"Castiel mentioned you haven't been around many alphas." 

"Yes sir." 

"Please. Call me Luce. 'Sir' is too formal." 

"Yes, Luce." She watched Lucifer cast an amused glance at Dean, frowning slightly. 

"Hello big brother!" The door flung open, and Riley jumped. Gabriel walked through, followed by the giant Sam. Lucifer stood up to greet him. Sam hurried over to his brother, who mewled in welcome. They playfully butted heads, then Sam turned to Riley. She smiled shyly up at him, then returned her gaze to the ground. 

"Still shy, I see," Gabriel chuckled, looking down at Riley. 

"Yes," Lucifer agreed. "Hopefully she will get over it within a few days." 

Gabriel snorted. "Cas has been working on her for a month now. You really think you can fix her in a day or so?" 

Lucifer stood quietly for a second. "We'll see," he finally said. "I have ways." 

Riley shrunk back into Dean, who put a hand on her shoulder gently. "He doesn't mean it in a bad way," he promised quietly. "He's a good alpha." 

Sam sat down next to Riley. She climbed in his large lap, leaning back into his chest. She turned and butted his chin with her forehead, which she had learned was a more submissive greeting than bumping foreheads. Sam let her. "How are you?" he whispered. 

"Good." Riley studied her hands, and Sam rested his face against her head. 

"So is Cassie around?"

"No." Lucifer lowered his voice. "I don't think he'll be back. He basically told me that Riley was mine. I mean, he even gave me breeding rights." He sighed. "He sounded like he had a hard time giving her up--" 

"He's not coming back?!" Riley knew she shouldn't have been listening in on their conversation, but right now she couldn't care less. She sprang up, eyes wide. 

Luce glanced over at her. "No. He might once he finds a steady job, but until then, he's given you to me." 

Riley shook her head. She darted past the alphas and down the hall. She turned into her room, slamming the door before curling up in the corner, a blanket pulled tight around her. 

The door opened. "Riley." 

Riley ignored Dean. 

Dean entered. "You know how to use a bed, right?" 

"Never had one," Riley mumbled, pulling the blanket tighter. 

"Cas didn't give you a bed?" 

"He only had one. I slept on the couch." 

"Mm." Dean sat down beside her. "Cas will come back for you," he promised quietly. "But, uh, until then, Luce is a kind alpha. He won't harm you."

Riley whimpered, pressing her back against the wall. "What does he mean 'breeding rights'?"

Dean sighed. "It basically means he can breed you," he told her. "But don't worry. He won't do any thing you don't want to do. Have you, uh . . . have you started your heats yet?" 

Riley tipped her head, not sure what he meant. "Some . . . of the older females would sometimes smell differently," she said slowly. "And . . . they would start acting differently. Sometime Alistair would take them away for a couple of days."

Dean nodded reassuringly. "But that's never happened to you? You've never felt kind of warm? Never wanted . . . you know? Maybe more physical contact?"

Riley tossed the blanket back, sitting up. "I've never really had any sort of . . . positive physical contact. Michael only hit me, and Cas simply refused to touch me."

Dean frowned sympathetically. "I'm sorry. I -- the only alpha I've really had is Luce, and he's been great -- he'll show you what an alpha's suppose to be." Dean paused. "He, uh, he does have a bit of a temper, but he won't hurt you," he added quickly. "Not on purpose."

Riley closed her eyes.

The door opened, and Sam's large head peeked through. "Luce is asking for you,"he said. "The both of you."

Dean nodded and got up. Riley shook her head, refusing. Dean sighed, but followed Sam out. Riley pulled the blanket back up over her head. 

 

 **J** ust a few minutes later, the door opened. "Riley." 

Riley recognized Lucifer's voice. She peeked out of the blanket, looking up at the alpha. She lowered her gaze. 

Lucifer approached. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing," Riley lied. She hid back under the blanket as the alpha knelt down beside her. 

"You didn't come when I asked." 

"Sorry." Riley felt the blanket being tugged away, and she held on tighter until a sharp tug pulled it away. 

"Something upset you. Was it Castiel?" When Riley didn't respond, Lucifer let out a long breath. "I know you're upset, but I'll take care of you." He watched Riley's reaction. "No, maybe that's not it. Was it the breeding rights?" 

Riley flinched, wishing she could hide under her blanket again. 

"Hm. Don't worry. I won't force you to do anything." He reached out tentatively, placing a hand on her back. 

Riley let out a pent up breath. His touch was gentle and calm, and she found it soothing. She leaned into it, eyes closing momentarily. 

"Why don't you come with me," Lucifer suggested gently. "Gabriel's wondering where you are." 

"Okay." Riley took Luce's hand, and he helped her to her feet. He put a light arm around her shoulder, guiding her out of the room and into the living room. Gabriel was sitting on the couch, beer in one hand, watching Sam and Dean wrestling on the floor. 

"Dean." Luce's soft voice immediately halted their game. 

Dean sat up, frowning slightly. 

"Sammy." Gabriel patted the couch next to him. "Come 'ere." 

Sam frowned as well. "But he started it," he protested. 

"I'm still shocked you let him talk that way." 

Riley looked up at Luce, not sure if he was joking or not. 

Gabriel just let out a lopsided grin. "I guess I just have a soft spot for my moose," he joked as Sam crawled up next to him. He ran a hand through Sam's long hair. "Besides. You're really one to talk, Mr. I-can't-say-no-to-Dean." 

Luce rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Dean leaned against his leg, and Luce placed a hand on his omega's head. 

"Well, we probably should be off." Gabriel stood up, and Sam did as well. "You want some lunch?" 

Sam nodded enthusiastically, and they left arguing about where to eat. When the door closed, Luce let out a long breath before turning to Riley. "Okay. Has Dean told you the rules?" 

Riley shook her head, taking a step away. She dropped her wings submissively. 

"Okay. The biggest one is you don't talk back. That's not your place."

Riley nodded. She could do that. 

"That's also the most broken rule," Dean added. 

Lucifer glared at him. "Watch your tongue, heathen," he warned lightly. Dean snorted. "Don't leave the house," Lucifer continued, "unless you're told to. You can go into the backyard since it is fenced, but no farther. And absolutely no lying." 

Riley nodded. "What about your room?" she asked quietly. "Is that off-limits?" 

Lucifer shook his head. "No. No, it's not. My room -- and bed -- are always open." 

Riley felt herself blush as she realized what he meant. She looked down, pulling her wings in tight. 

Lucifer stepped forward. "When's the last time Castiel's groomed your wings?" 

"Never," Riley admitted. "I've been grooming them myself." She looked up, confused. "Aren't I suppose to groom my own wings?" 

Luce shook his head. "No. You've never had anyone else groom your wings?" 

"No." Riley shrunk back, embarrassed. "Sorry." 

"Don't apologize." Luce placed a hand on the arch of her wing, picking at the feathers. "You missed most of this spot." 

"I can't reach," Riley admitted. She demonstrated by reaching around to her back, unable to find the base of her wings. 

Luce let out a disapproving grunt, and, before Riley could react, he grabbed her wings, turning her around. She stiffened, but soon found herself relaxing under his firm yet soft touch. He raked his fingers through her feathers, pulling out the dirt and loose feathers. The constant itching Riley had been living with finally dispersed. Riley closed her eyes, a quiet purr rumbling in her chest. Lucifer slowed to a massage, and Riley leaned into his touch. 

Then, all to quickly, he pulled away. "There. It looks better, at least." 

"Thank you." Riley turned around to face the alpha. She was no longer wary of him, and could easily see herself liking him. 

"Mm-hmm." Suddenly Luce leaned forward and kissed her. It was light and chaste, and over before Riley could react. Her eyes opened wide, and she took a step back, unsure. 

Lucifer noticed, a frown creasing his face. "Is something wrong?" 

"No sir." Riley forced herself to be still. "I'm okay." 

Lucifer's frown deepened. "Are you lying?" 

Riley blinked. That was one of the rules. "Sorry," she whispered. She closed her eyes, even after so long still expecting a reprimanding blow. 

"I won't hit you." 

Riley opened her eyes, focusing on the ground. "Sorry," she repeated. 

Lucifer stepped forward, placing a hand on her shoulder. The other one rested under her chin, lifting her head up. "Riley. I won't hurt you, okay? What will it take to get you to trust me?" 

Riley closed her eyes. "Time." 

Lucifer traced her jawline with a light finger, studying her features. "We've got all the time you need," he promised quietly. "No one will ever hurt you again. Not while you're here." 

Riley believed him.


	6. Divided I  Will Stand

**T** he next few days passed quickly. It was Friday morning Riley pulled herself out of bed and walked into the living room. Dean was in the kitchen making breakfast. When Riley arrived, he flicked a brown wing in her direction in greeting. Riley reached a black wing forward to reciprocate the gesture. She walked over to Dean, resting her cheek against his back. She wrapped his arms around his waist, and he let out a playful growl. 

"Whatcha making?" she asked, breathing in his scent. 

"Pancakes. Chocolate chip. Your favorite." 

"Yum." 

 

**W** hen Luce had come down and breakfast had passed, all three made it into the living room where they groomed wings. Riley crawled over Dean's back, running fingers through his feathers. Hands tugged at her wings, and Riley purred as dust and old feathers were pulled out. She turned to face Luce, rubbing her head against his chest in an act of thanks. He ran a hand through her hair, a smile creasing his face. A wing brushed her face, and she nipped at the arch. 

Dean spun around, a growl rumbling in his throat. Riley let out a yip of fright and took off into the kitchen, Dean after her. She tore around the room and back into the living room, diving behind Luce. Dean reached for her legs, trying to pull her out, and Lucifer rolled away, leaving her defenseless. Dean crawled over her, pinning her down on her stomach. She curled her wings, and Dean sunk his teeth into them. Then he pulled back, satisfied. 

"That was harder than I bit you," Riley grumbled, sitting up. 

"That's what you get for picking on Dean." Lucifer pulled her close, and Riley wiggled back into his chest. This had been their morning routine every day, and the daily grooming was definitely creating a strong bond between the three of them. 

Lucifer nuzzled her neck, nipping at the soft skin, and Riley tilted her head submissively. Dean resigned himself to picking through his primary feathers, pulling out any dust and then smoothing them down with his oil. Riley turned her head, nipping playfully at Luce's chin. He shook his head. "I'm too old to play," he joked. He gently pushed her off her lap, and Riley hurried over to Dean. She climbed on his back, nudging his neck. 

Dean harumphed and shook her off. Riley landed awkwardly on one wing, biting back the shooting pain. She scurried back into Lucifer's lap. 

"Be gentle," he scolded the other omega. "She's not as strong as you." He rested her forehead against Riley, who leaned up into his touch. "You okay?" 

Riley nodded, closing her eyes. She pulled her wings in close, a soft sound emerging from the back of her throat. 

Luce smiled appreciatively. "Good." He pressed a light kiss on her forehead. "Now. Did you make your bed this morning?" 

Riley nodded. 

"Very good." There was a knock on the door, and Luce looked up. "They're here early. Why don't you and Dean go to your rooms.”

"Yes, Alpha." Riley obediently scurried after Dean. She crawled into her bed, curling up on the comfy sheets. She closed her eyes, content. She liked it here. Here, she had her own room, a kind alpha, and a safe home. She drifted off into a light sleep. 

 

**"Y** ou can't go in there!" Lucifer's angry voice and the sound of her door flying open woke her with a start. She yelped, eyes wide. Two alphas entered, followed by a very angry Lucifer. His face was red, and his arms were crossed. "She's mine," he snapped. 

"You're only registered with one omega: Dean." 

"Well, yes. But she's my friend's. He's run into hard times, and he legally gave her to me. I have papers and everything."Lucifer positioned himself between Riley and the alphas. Riley pulled her wings in tight, unsure. 

The taller alpha glanced at Riley. "We'd like to see those papers." 

"Fine." Lucifer left the room. "Come with me." 

One of the alphas did, but the other stayed, eyes watching her. Riley kept her wings in close under his cold gaze. 

"It's Riley, right?" he asked. 

Riley didn't respond. 

"Answer me, dammit!" 

Riley flinched. "Yes," she whispered, shaking slightly. "Yes sir." 

"Leave. Her. Alone." Lucifer stepped into the room, eyes blazing. "She's barely eighteen, damn you! She hasn't even started her heats." 

"So?" However, the alpha stalked away. Lucifer shot her a worried glance, then followed, closing the door. 

A few seconds later it reopened, and Dean came through. "You okay?" 

Riley nodded, curling up tight. The only part of her now visible was her eyes and nose, and Dean frowned sympathetically. He curled his body around her protectively, his wings hiding them. 

 

**A** fter a long time, Lucifer came back. "It's okay," he said, closing the door behind him. "They're gone." 

"What's wrong?" Dean didn't get off of Riley -- not that Riley wanted him to leave. 

"Apparently Castiel was in deeper than we thought. But everything is cleared up now." He walked over to Riley, and Dean crawled off. Lucifer sat down and pulled her close. Riley let him. "I'm not going to give you up," he promised. 

Riley leaned into his comforting touch, wrapping her wings around the both of them. "Thank you," she whispered, her voice catching in her throat. 

Lucifer hugged her even tighter, burying his head in her hair. "It's okay," he promised. "I'll never let you go." He ran gentle fingers through her feathers, letting out a long breath. 

 

_**R** iley sat in the hall, head in her hands. Fresh bruises flowered across her ribs, mingling with the old. Hunger rippled through her, causing her to double over. Then, she couldn't take it anymore. With a glance at Michael, passed out in the other room, she got up, walking into the kitchen. She pulled out some of the leftover roast from last night, devouring it in quick bites. Then she put it back into the fridge, closing the door. She turned around. _

_"What do you think you're doing?" Michael snarled, alcohol thick on his breath._

_Riley startled, backing away. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she whimpered, flinching away. "I'm so hungry, sir. I haven't eaten in days --"_

_Pain flashed through her face, and she crumpled to the ground._

_"You ungrateful cunt." Michael accentuated each word with a kick. He pulled her to her feet, sticking his face into hers. "After everything I've done for you, this is how you repay me?"_

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Riley started to cry. "I'm so--"_

“— sorry." Riley woke up, tears streaming down her face. She didn't know where she was, and she stumbled out of the soft bed. Sobs caught in her throat, and she hurried into the hall. She was flooded with scents, and she followed the strongest. Memories came back. She was safe. With Lucifer and Dean. She found herself outside of Lucifer's room, and pushed the door open. 

She crawled inside. The room was dark, and she could make out a shape laying on the bed among the soft shadows. She got up onto the bed, curling up. The shape shifted, letting out a tired noise. "Wha . . ." He rolled over, blue eyes shining in the dim light. "Riley?" 

Riley squirmed closer to him, sobbing. 

"Riley? What's wrong?" Lucifer pulled her close, rubbing her back. "Are you okay?" 

Riley let out a heartbreaking whimper. She pushed her head into his chest, tears wetting the bare skin. 

Lucifer let out a breath, letting her cry. "Riley. Tell me what is wrong." 

"Michael," Riley choked out, the dream bringing her close to hysteria. "I was so hungry," she whimpered. "I-I hadn't eaten in days. It hurt." She clung onto Lucifer, tears flowing freely. "It hurts so bad. He hit me. Hit me for being hungry --" 

She was cut off as Lucifer pulled her head into his chest, silencing her. "You poor thing," he whispered. "It's okay. You're safe now." 

Riley shook her head, whole body shaking. "There was blood. So much blood. How am I still alive?" 

The alpha kissed the top of her head, and Riley began to calm down. "You're okay," he whispered. "He won't hurt you anymore." He felt the young omega shake, and his heart ached for her. He lifted her head to look at him, kissing her gently. He felt her tense, and he let her go. "You're beautiful," he murmured. "You deserve so much better." 

Even in the dark, he saw Riley blush. "No I'm not," she muttered almost inaudibly. 

"Yes, you are." Lucifer chucked her under the chin. "If only you could see what I see." He sighed, laying back down. "Please. Stay." When he saw Riley hesitate, he added. "You'll get a better night's sleep here than back in your own bed." 

Riley lay next to him. Lucifer rolled onto his side, a small smile on his face. "You seriously don't think you're beautiful?" 

Riley shook her head. "I'm not," she insisted. "I don't think I am, and no one's ever told me otherwise." 

Lucifer's eyes grew soft. "Well, I'm telling you you are." Light fingers ran down the side of her face. "I know hundreds of alphas who would die to have you as their mate. You're the kind of beautiful that doesn't age. The kind that, just by looking at them, you know that that is the omega you want to carry your pups." 

Riley blushed, suddenly unsure where this was going. 

Lucifer noticed. "Don't worry," he soothed. "I won't push you until you want to." 

Riley pulled the blankets tighter around her. She wasn't beautiful. She knew it. She was just a useless omega. Michael had said so so many times, it must be true. "I'm useless," she murmured aloud, not meaning to. 

"Useless?" Lucifer's eyes snapped open angrily. 

Riley flinched away from him. "Sorry, sir," she whispered instinctively. "I'm so sorry." 

Lucifer shook his head. "Who told you you were useless?" 

"Michael." Riley closed her eyes. "He, he'd make me repeat it. Made me tell him how much of a useless and stupid cunt I really was--" 

Lucifer kissed her, cutting her off. He pulled back. "You aren't useless, and you aren't stupid," he promised quietly, running fingers down the side of her cheek. "I don't ever want you to say that about yourself again, okay?" 

Riley nodded obediently. "Yes, Alpha." 

Lucifer sighed. "Come here, beautiful." He rolled onto his back, motioning her to come closer. When Riley hesitated, he pulled her close, placing her head on his shoulder and her hand over his heart. He threaded his fingers through hers. "Michael is a dick," he growled. 

Riley just closed her eyes, shifting closer to her alpha. 

 

_**M** ichael thrust into her dry, letting out a grunt. Riley bit her tongue to stop from screeching in pain, knowing the slightest noise would only earn her another whipping. She lay beneath him, tears streaming down her face as the alpha pounded into her. Hands roughly gripped her hips, keeping her in place when her own strength failed her. _

_Riley could only let him. She was his; he owned her, and whatever he wanted from her, she could do nothing but obey. Michael sped up, and Riley clenched her teeth, squeezing shut her eyes. The dry friction made everything burn painfully._

_Finally, Michael thrust in one last time, and Riley felt his seed spill inside of her. She knew she wouldn't get pregnant; she was far to emaciated to support a child. He slowly pulled out, and Riley hissed in pain. A hand came down on the back of her head. "Quiet, cunt," her alpha growled. He sat up. "Well?"_

_Riley slowly sat up as well, voice shaking. "Thank you, Alpha."_

 

"Thank you, Alpha," Riley whispered as Lucifer slid out of her. 

The alpha rolled onto his back, grinning lazily up at the ceiling. "You know," he began, "feel free to do a little more next time. I felt like I was carrying the team." He looked over at her. "Sorry. What did you say?" 

"I said ‘thank you, Alpha.’ ” 

"Thank you?" Lucifer's smile disappeared, and he rolled onto his side, looking down at the young omega. "Why?" 

Riley blushed deeply. "Thank you for using me," she mumbled. 

Lucifer looked utterly confused, then realization dawned across his face. He snarled, rolling so he was kneeling over her. "You didn't want to have sex, did you?" he spat. "So what? You probably think I'm no better than Michael? He'd rape you, didn't he? Then he'd make you thank him!" Lucifer hissed in disgust. "Damn you, Riley! You know I wouldn't push you, but you still let me do this? For God's sake, say something next time!" 

"I'm sorry," Riley whispered, shying away. "I'm so, so sorry, Alpha." 

Lucifer punched the mattress next to Riley's head, barely missing her wings. "Just . . . get out. Get out!" 

Riley jumped up and ran, leaving her clothes in the alpha's room. She ran into her bedroom, diving under the covers. There she wrapped herself up in her wings, drifting off into a troublesome sleep. 

 

**W** hen she awoke, she quietly made her way out into the living room, and froze. Lucifer was sitting there talking to another alpha. Even with his back turned, Riley knew who it was. _Castiel._ A small noise escaped her mouth before she could help herself. 

Castiel turned. "Riley." 

Riley took the invitation to rush forward, throwing herself into the alpha's arms. Castiel staggered slightly under her weight, hugging her back. He stepped back, and Riley whimpered. 

"How has she been?" Castiel asked Lucifer. 

Lucifer sighed. "I, she's been -- okay. I don't know." He motioned Riley forward, but she hung back. 

"Is she still afraid of you?" 

"I, something happened, and I lost my temper." 

"Are you going to take me back?" Riley whispered, moving closer to Castiel. 

Castiel let out a growl. "What did you do to her?" 

Lucifer stood up, nostrils flaring in offense. "I have been nothing but nice to her," he hissed. "I've groomed her wings, I've given her attention, I've given her a room with a real bed! What have you done with her? You let her sleep in a corner, you never touched her --" 

"There's a reason I never touched her! She wasn't ready." 

Lucifer looked like he was going to object, but then sighed, sitting back down. "Perhaps you're right." He shook his head, rubbing his temple. 

Castiel sat down as well, and the tension faded. "What happened?" 

"I, I don't know. She had a nightmare, and one thing led to another . . . I thought she wanted it, you know? But apparently Michael affected her more than I thought." Lucifer looked over at the fireplace. "I got mad when I realized she only had sex with me because I wanted it. I wanted it to be her decision, but . . ." He trailed off frustratedly. "I guess I'm just not very good with omegas." 

Riley dropped into a crouch next to Castiel, tipping her head. Pity rushed through her, and a small noise escaped from the back of her throat. 

Castiel hesitantly put his hand on the top of her head, and Riley closed her eyes contentedly. 

Lucifer noticed. "You probably want to take her back." 

"I can't. I'm moving to Carthage in a few weeks for a job. It's not much, but I'll get by. I'm afraid I can't take her with me." 

Riley's face fell, and she looked up at Castiel, hurt in her eyes. 

"I'm sorry, Riley." Castiel sounded genuinely apologetic. "You're better off with Lucifer anyways. He can take care of you." 

Riley shook her head, backing away. She ran into Dean's room.

The omega was still sleeping when Riley crawled into bed next to him. Dean grunted, instinctively drawing her close. His eyes fluttered open. "Riley?" 

Riley squirmed closer. "I'm sorry," she whispered. 

Dean was immediately awake. "What happened?"

Riley buried her head in Dean's chest, shaking her head. 

"Riley." Dean kissed the top of her head. "Tell me what happened. Please?" 

Riley shook her head again, and Dean rolled so he was kneeling over her. "Did Lucifer do something?" he asked, worry lacing his voice. 

Riley just closed her eyes, not sure how to answer. She heard Dean get up and leave the room, and she pulled his sheets up over her, breathing in his warm scent. She cried. 

 

**D** ean came back a few minutes later, frowning. "Riley." Riley didn't move, and the bed dipped. Dean pulled her close. "Luce is worried about you," he murmured, pulling the covers away. "He really is sorry." 

Riley started to shake as the memories she had been trying to block out came back full force. 

Dean sighed. "He and Castiel seemed worried. Cas . . .” He took a deep breath. “Castiel seems to think you need to be mated. Lucifer doesn't want to push you into anything." 

Curiosity to the conversation she was missing overtook her, and Riley crept out of the room. The two alphas were talking in the living room. 

"--isn't right," Lucifer was saying. "She's not ready to have pups." 

"She's eighteen," Castiel argued. "And she's my omega." 

"Oh, so you want to become one of _those_ alphas?!" Lucifer hissed. "Breed her for the money? Take her pups away as soon as they've been weaned? Dammit, Castiel, what happened to you?" 

"I need the money," Castiel said quietly. "Life -- it's been hard, okay? And I'm willing to do anything I can. I still own her, Lucifer. She is still my omega." 

"Unfortunately." Lucifer sighed. "I, uh, I don't want to be the one who breaks the news to Riley." 

"I want her pups to be full omegas." 

"You . . . want me to rent a stud?" 

"No. That would cost too much. You can mate her with either Sam or Dean. They are both good specimens." 

Riley shifted so she could see the conversation. Lucifer was shaking his head, hand rubbing his forehead. "I can't believe you. You, of all people." 

"I'm serious, Lucifer. I'm trusting you." 

"I, you're right. There's nothing I can say to reason with you." He walked towards the hallway. Riley quickly scrambled away. Lucifer saw. "Riley." 

Riley didn't stop. She ran into her room. 

Lucifer followed. "Riley. I'm not mad." 

Riley sat on her bed, holding back tears. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I shouldn't have been listening." 

Lucifer shook his head. "No. I'm glad you heard. I, I'm not sure how I would have explained it to you." He sat down on the bed next to her. "Castiel . . . " 

"Wants to breed me," Riley finished. "I know, I know." She turned to Lucifer. "He, he's my alpha. I, there's nothing I can do but obey." 

Lucifer studied her incredulously. "Out of all the things for you to say," he murmured. Then he shook his head. "There's nothing I can do either," he admitted. "I, I think I'm going to breed you with Sam. He - it will be less personal than if I bred you with Dean." He stood up, closing his eyes. "I guess I'll go call Gabriel." 

Riley watched him leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. A lot happened in this chapter. Sorry about the erratic posting schedule. Once I get into a routine, hopefully it'll get better. 
> 
> I'm still working on _Hollowing Souls_ ; just finishing up the fairy episode :)


	7. And I Will Let This End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil bit of smut in here.

**I** t was two days later. Castiel was in town, but he hadn't bothered to visit. Gabriel was bringing Sam over that afternoon. That morning, Lucifer had taken special care while grooming Riley's wings. He pulled out all the dead feathers, making them full and glossy. He sighed, dropping the fallen feathers into a small pile. "Big afternoon today, huh?" 

Riley made a small noise in agreement, trepidation gnawing at her gut. She shifted nervously in her alpha’s lap.

Lucifer sighed again, this time louder. "I wish this wasn't the case. I really do. But there's nothing I can do." 

"It's okay," Riley promised quietly. "I, Castiel has been nothing but good to me. I trust him --" She cut off with a small cry as Lucifer tightened his grip on her wings angrily. 

"Sorry, sorry." Lucifer let go. "It's just, he's not doing this for your own good. He's doing it for the money." He pulled the omega closer, arms wrapping comfortingly around her waist. "He's going to take your children away as soon as they're weaned." 

Riley closed her eyes. "I know," she whispered. "But . . ." She trailed off. 

 

**T** he afternoon came quickly, and before they knew it, Gabriel and Sam were at the door. "Hey, Luce. Riley." Gabriel acknowledged both of them with a grin. "Where's Dean-o?" 

"Out," Lucifer said simply. Alex reached over and nervously took his hand as the alpha continued. ”He said he didn't want to have to hear them."

Sam let out a huff of ill-amusement. "Great." They stepped inside, and Gabriel slammed the door loudly behind him. Riley jumped, dropping to all fours and scurrying backwards. Lucifer let out a warning growl.

"Sorry," the other alpha apologized. "Forgot you were a little jumpy." He patted Sam on the back. "Go get 'em, tiger."

Sam blushed heavily, looking up at Lucifer. Lucifer blinked slowly. "I, uh, I gave Riley one of those pills," he finally said. "It should make her more receptive." 

Riley stayed where she was behind the couch. Sam crouched, slowly approaching. "Hey," he said slowly, butting heads with Riley. She slowly returned the gesture, unsure. She crawled around to his neck, snuffling. Sam squirmed playfully as she nosed at his skin, pulling her around so he could scent her. She smelled good. 

"Where do you want them?" Gabriel asked. 

Lucifer shrugged. "I was thinking either Riley's room or the backyard, but" he added with a glance out the window, "her room might be the best option." He turned to Riley. "Do you want to show Sam to your room?" 

Riley nodded, hurrying down the hall. Sam followed. "You ever done this before?" he asked. 

Riley blushed. "I guess. Once with Luce. And with Michael . . ." 

Sam narrowed his eyes in pity. "I'll take good care of you," he promised. He pulled her towards Riley's bed, and Riley slowly let him. 

 

**H** alf an hour later he was thrusting into her, grunting into her back. Riley pressed her face into sheets, rolling her hips up into Sam. He thrust down into her, hands at her hips. It wasn't long before his hips stuttered, and he began thrusting erratically. Then he was still, and Riley felt him spill his seed deep inside her. His knot swelled, locking them together. Then he pressed his cheek into her sweaty back, breathing heavily. 

Riley shifted away, trying to get more comfortable. Sam growled, nipping at the back of her neck, pulling her closer. "Stay here," he growled. 

Riley shifted again. She had never been knotted before, and it was slightly uncomfortable. "You knotted me," she whined. 

"Of course." Sam nibbled gently on her earlobe. "I'm trying to get you pregnant, remember? This is one of the best ways." His warm breath blew across her ear. "This keeps my seed in you. And this way, no one else can fuck you until we can separate." He shifted them so they were laying on their side. "May as well get comfortable. We'll be like this for the next twenty minutes." 

Riley took his advice. 

 

**S** he must have fallen asleep, because she awoke when Sam slipped out of her. He quickly got dressed, and Riley sat up. "You stay here," Sam said quietly. "You're tired." 

"I'm fine." Riley pulled herself to her feet, looking around. Sam tossed her his shirt, and Riley looked down at it, confused. 

"Put it on," Sam encouraged. "It won't be long before we'll breed again. It'll make things easier." 

Riley nodded. She pulled on her underwear and Sam's shirt. It almost went down to her knees, so she opted for no pants. Then she followed Sam out into the kitchen. Lucifer and Gabriel were sitting there, talking over a beer. Seeing them, Gabriel grinned. "Hey, it's two lovebirds. How'd it go?" 

Sam blushed. "Fine," he muttered. He sat down next to his alpha. 

"Well, she's wearing his shirt," Lucifer pointed out dryly. 

Riley lowered his gaze. "Wasn't worth getting dressed," she whispered. "We, uh, figured you'd want us to breed a few times, so . . ." She sat down next to Lucifer, head down. 

Lucifer kissed her head. "He didn't bond you, did he?" 

Riley shook her head. 

"Good. You're not his." Lucifer placed a hand on her bare thigh, turning to look at Sam. "Are you hungry? I have food." 

Sam shook his head. "I'm good, thank you." 

Lucifer got up, bringing Riley a glass of water. Then he handed her a pill. "Take this," he murmured. "How'd the last one work?" 

"Good," Riley mumbled. She took the pill. 

"She sure looked receptive," Gabriel remarked. "Luce put up some cameras up so we could see how it went." He saw Riley blush deeply. "We just wanted to make sure everything went unhitched. And it definitely went well," he added with a smile. 

Sam grumbled something under his breath, and Gabriel grinned. "You're damn right." 

Riley stood up. "I'm gonna go take a shower," she mumbled. She left the alphas laughing among themselves. 

 

**T** hree minutes into her shower, she vaguely heard the door open. There was a bit of shuffling, and then the shower curtain opened. Riley immediately covered up, unsurprised to find Sam. 

"The alphas sent me in here," Sam mumbled, not looking up. 

"It's fine," Riley promised awkwardly. She lowered her arms, turning back to the warm water. She heard Sam let out a labored breath behind her, and suddenly he stepped forward, pulling her into his arms.

He buried his head in neck, breathing deeply. "I think that pill is working," he growled. "You smell better already." 

Riley closed her eyes, and Sam leaned over shoulder to kiss her. His tongue slipped into her mouth, greedily exploring. Riley moaned against his lips, tilting her head upwards to kiss him deeper. She reached up, carding her fingers through his long, damp hair. Sam started to gyrate against her, breathlessly kissing her. Hands ran down her wet body, exploring her skin. A finger dipped to the inside of her thighs, and Riley felt herself starting to grow slick under the teasing. She kissed his jaw, letting out a small purr. "Sam."

"I know." Sam pulled back, getting out of the shower. "Come on." 

Riley followed, reaching for a towel. She quickly dried off, trying to ignore the omega at her back. He pinned her against the wall, teeth nipping at her bottom lip. "Sam," Riley protested. 

"Don't care." Sam pinned her wrists above her head, gripping them tightly. "You want to get pregnant, right?" 

Riley pushed down the fear that churned through her stomach. Cas wanted this. He was her alpha. He knew what was best. "Yeah," she whispered, swallowing thickly, trying not to let her voice shaking. 

Sam paused, pulling back slightly to look into her eyes. "You want this, right?” he reiterated, yes flickering across her face, searching for any sign of refusal.

Riley nodded, repeating what she had said. "Yeah." 

“ _You_ want this?" 

"I said yeah." Riley growled, leaning forward, trying to capture his lips again. "Sam." She whined his name, eyes narrowing in hurt. She _needed_ to do this. Castiel wanted it. 

Sam shook his head. "This is something that bastard Lucifer wanted. Isn't it?” He dropped her wrists, stepping back.

"No." Riley stepped forward, wings folding towards him, hands reaching up to wrap around his neck. "He's not a bastard, Sam. He's a good alpha." 

"He's gone too far," Sam growled, wings flaring high in offense and disbelief. 

"No, Sam. It's not Lucifer. It's Cas. _Cas_ wants this. He wants it, so I want it." Riley tugged at the other omega’s hair. “He’s my alpha. What he wants, I want.”

Sam shook his head, turning away. "I'm not going to do it." He pulled on his boxers and left the room. 

"Sam!" Riley quivered at the loss, a whine pulled from her lips. She took a step back. Lucifer wasn't going to be happy. He wouldn't be happy at all. She pulled on Sam's shirt, ignoring how it still stuck to her damp skin. She glanced down the hall to see Sam disappear into the kitchen, still fuming. She hurried off to her bedroom, and flew onto the bed, pulling the covers tightly around her. 

She had failed.

 

**T** he door opened, and the bed dipped. Riley flinched away as a hand came to rest on her covered back. The sheets were tugged away, and Riley whimpered, waiting for her punishment.

"Don't be scared, angel." Lucifer gently rubbed her back. "I'm not mad." 

Riley screwed her eyes shut. Michael would have been enraged. She felt herself start to shake. 

"It wasn't your fault." The alpha soothed her with calm words. "You tried, okay? You're not the one who rejected him."

"I'm sorry." With a push of her wings, Riley found herself in Lucifer's lap, wrapping herself tightly around his waist. 

"You have nothing to apologize for."

"I'm so so sorry.” Riley pushed her face into the alpha’s neck in apology, breathing in his scent, submitting fully to him.

Lucifer stroked her hair, letting her say and do as she wanted, waiting for her to calm down. "Do you want some ice cream?" he whispered gently, kissing the side of her head. "We have mint chocolate chip in the freezer."

Riley shook her head. She didn't deserve ice cream. Castiel would be disappointed. She didn't want to her alpha to be disappointed.

“Are you sure?" When Riley didn't respond, Lucifer sighed, arms resting against her back. "Okay, sweetheart. At least you're calming down." 

Riley pushed her head deeper into the alpha's neck, tears leaking out. "Is Sam still here?" she whispered. 

She felt Lucifer shake his head. “He stormed out. Gabriel followed. I don't think he'll be coming back for a while." Lucifer sighed. "I have to speak with my brother. I'll be right back." He disentangled himself from the omega. "Just stay here." 

Riley watched him go, wiping the tears out of her eyes. Why did she always have to disappoint her alphas? She could never do anything right in Michael's eyes, Castiel never touched her, and now that he finally trusted her, she let him down. Lucifer wanted her to act like everything was all right, but she couldn't even do that. Riley shakily climbed out of bed and pulled on her clothes. Then with one last glance towards the door, she opened the window and climbed out. 

She couldn't stay here.


	8. When Angels Fall With Broken Wings

**S** he walked for hours. Up one street, down another, not really sure where she was going. The sky grew dark, and she turned off of a busy street into an alley, wings pinned tightly against her back. She heard a car behind her, and she glanced back to see a black sedan turn down the alley. Riley picked up her step slightly, knowing it was useless. She pressed herself closer to the alley wall.

The car drove past her, and Riley slowed, considering turning around and moving back towards the street. Then the car stopped and the door opened. "Wow. Never thought I'd see you again. You're looking good."

At that voice, Riley immediately fell to her knees, eyes closed, wings trembling. 

Footsteps approached, stopping right in front of her. A hand came to rest on her head, and fingers curled through her hair, tugging until she looked up. "Your name was Riley, right?"

"Yes sir." Riley felt a shiver pass through her as she looked up into Michael's eyes. 

"Come crawling back?" The alpha stared down at her, partly confused, partly delighted at his find. When Riley nodded, he added, "Now why is that?"

Riley closed her eyes. "I'm useless," she murmured. "I don't deserve a good alpha."

Michael tightened his grip. "Are you calling me a bad alpha?" 

The omega winced, and her wings dropped low. "No sir,” she quickly backtracked. “I don't deserve a kind alpha. I d-don't deserve to — to be treated as equal."

Michael dropped her head. "Well said, sugar. I see you haven't lost your manners." He nudged her roughly in the leg. "Get up. We're going home."

"Yes, Alpha." Riley stood up and let Michael drag her into the car. She curled up on the cold back seat, eyes squeezed shut. _I deserve this_ , she told herself, over and over again as the engine started. _I deserve it._

 

 **B** y the time Michael pulled the car into the driveway, night had fallen. The alpha got out and opened the door, letting Riley obediently slipped out onto the cold pavement. She followed Michael into the house, body staying as low and submissive as she could possibly make it. When they reached the kitchen, she turned to her right, slipping inside the small closet that she had once called home. Michael didn't reprimand her, and she curled up, drifting into a lowly sleep. 

 

 **T** here was a loud thud on the door. Riley jumped, suddenly awake. Displaced, she stood up, reaching for the door handle. It swung open to reveal a very irritated Michael, and the memories came rushing back. It took Riley only a second to fall to her knees, wings pulled in tight, neck bared. 

Michael walked away. "Breakfast?"

"I'm sorry," Riley whispered, standing up. She hurried into the kitchen and tugged open the fridge to stare at its contents. "W-What would you like?"

"Surprise me."

Riley's wings quivered at those words. She remembered exactly how this would play out; she would make him breakfast, and he would grow angry because it wasn’t what he had had in mind. Then he would throw the food in the garbage, and she would go back to her closet, hungry and bruised. Her mouth ran dry, and the omega swallowed thickly before speaking. "Yes sir."

 

 **R** iley curled up on the carpet beside the couch, eyes half closed. Michael was passed out above her, the alcohol still thick on his breath. A small whimper threatened to escape the omega’s lips, but she held it back. It had been almost a week, and she wouldn't lie to herself; she missed Lucifer. She missed Dean, and Castiel, and even Sam and Gabriel. But she didn't deserve them. She was a terrible omega. She couldn't do anything right, and she knew they were disappointed in her. Just like she was disappointed in herself.

Above her, Michael shifted, and a drunken hand came to rest on her head. Riley closed her eyes, settling down even more. She wouldn’t think about them any more. This is where she belonged. 

 

 **A** kick to her side woke her. Riley jumped with a soft squeal before clamping her mouth shut. She pulled her wings in tightly around her, looking up, focusing her gaze on Michael's chin. _Never look your alpha in the eyes._

Michael grabbed her blonde hair, pulling her to her feet. "I'm going to work," he told her casually. "This place better be spotless when I get back."

Riley dropped her gaze on the alpha's chest. "Yes sir."

Michael threw her to the ground and disappeared upstairs. Riley listened to his footsteps fade away before she stood on shaky feet, looking around. Her gut twisted in dismay. The room was a pig-sty. The whole _house_ was a pigsty. It would take _days_ to clean. Michael knew that. And he still only gave her eight hours. Riley picked up several bottles and dropped them on the couch, wincing at the strong smell. 

Footsteps signaled Michael's return. He grunted, then walked away. Riley heard the front door swing closed, and she closed her eyes before setting to work. 

 

 **H** unger clawed at her stomach so intensely it took the omega back. She had forgotten what hunger felt like, and she hurried into the kitchen, desperate to find anything. She opened the fridge, the paused, carefully gauging what she could take that Michael wouldn't notice. The omega wolfed down two slices of cheese, and a slice of roast beef. It did nothing to curb her hunger, but she was afraid to take anything more. 

She turned to the garbage, pawing through it to find yesterday's breakfast that the alpha had thrown out. She pulled out the bacon. It smelled unpleasant, and it was cold, but it was better than nothing. She reluctantly swallowed it down. 

 

 **T** he sun was setting when the front door opened. Michael stepped inside and locked the door behind him. Riley hurried into the front hall, dropping to her knees in submissive greeting. 

Michael stalked past her, a hand brushing through her hair the only sign of acknowledgement. Riley turned, nervously watching as the alpha surveyed the house. He approached her, and Riley dropped her gaze, wings pinning tightly against her back as she waited for her punishment. 

It never came. A hand rested on her head, then ran down her jaw. It rested under her chin, tipping her head up so she could look at his chin. "Very good," he praised. "I'm impressed."

Riley blinked in confusion. "T-Thank you, Alpha." 

Michael nudged her in the thigh with his foot. "Get up." Riley scrambled to her feet. "I've already eaten, but I think you deserve a treat for your work today." Michael glanced towards the kitchen. "There's a sandwich in the fridge. It is for you."

Riley blinked at his kindness. "Thank you, Alpha," she repeated, walking towards the kitchen. The omega hurried into the kitchen. She pulled the sandwich and started to devour it in quick bites. 

Michael wandered over to her. "Your scent's change," he remarked casually, eyes wandering over her. 

Riley kept her eyes on her food. "It's Lucifer’s," she muttered. "Or Sam’s. Probably smell like them.” 

"Alphas?" 

"Sam's an omega.” 

Michael inhaled again. "No, no. That isn't it. Your scent's changed from when you came here." Hands wrapped around his waist, and he slipped between her back and the kitchen counter. "You smell like strawberries." His nose nudged at her neck, sniffing. "You've had sex?" 

"W-With Sam."

"When?" 

"T-The day you found me."

Michael didn't answer for several seconds. One hand slipped around her waist, the other across her chest. He pressed his nose into her neck again. "So your pup's gonna be a full omega." 

_Pup?_ Riley felt panic push through her, strong and heavy. No. She wasn't. She _couldn’t_ be. 

"Don't worry." Michael smelled the change in her emotion. "I'll take good care of it. Teach it to be the perfect omega for me." He stepped away. 

Riley finished the sandwich, forcing herself to eat even though everything just felt numb. 

Michael studied her for several seconds. "Maybe tomorrow if you're good I'll take you upstairs." He reached out, taking her head in one hand. He brushed his thumb over her lips in a gesture of light affection, then walked away. 

Riley sagged back against the counter, mind wheeling. How could she be pregnant? She hadn't even noticed that her scent had changed. She pushed away the dizzying fear, taking a deep, deep breath. She couldn't let Michael have her child. He would kill it. She was strong enough; it wouldn't be. 

Riley shakily stumbled into her closet, closing the door behind her. She curled up on the cold wooden floor, hands resting on her stomach. She knew what she was going to have to do. The only question was how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do you guys think so far? I know it's a pretty short and face-paced story. Any suggestions of how I should finish it? I have a few ideas, but am always looking for better ones!


	9. I Can't Give Up, I Can't Give In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little chapter. Sorry it took so long.

**A** nother week passed. And then another. Now, it had been almost a month since Riley had run away. The sky was dark, and the only source of light came from the room next door. She slowly pulled herself to her feet, wings pinned against her back. She crept through the kitchen and peered through the doorway to see Michael sitting on the couch, watching tv. His work lay scattered around him. Riley knew he had been working hard for the last few hours, and had been instructed to stay away. She gently brushed a hand over her stomach before she crept into the room, shaking at what she was about to do. She crawled onto the couch. Michael looked over at her, eyebrows raised, daring her forward. 

When Riley continued, he cleared his throat. "Omega." 

Riley didn't stop. She crawled into his lap, head resting on the armrest of the couch. A hand came to rest on her shoulder, and she flinched, drawing her wings in close in fear. 

"This is not your place," Michael warned, voice growing sharp. "You know this." He roughly pushed her off. Riley flared her wings as she fell, and there was a thud as Michael's beer was knocked over, spilling over the coffee table and his work. 

Michael jumped up with a loud curse, trying to clear his things away. He turned on Riley, eyes blazing. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" He hauled her to feet, a hand on her throat. "Do you know how long I worked on that?" He threw her to the ground angrily. Riley's head hit the coffee table, and she slumped over, dazed. 

A sharp kick to her ribs shocked her out of it. Riley staggered to her feet, wings pinned in fear. A punch to her throat had her back on the ground, gasping for air. She rolled over, exposing her stomach, waiting and hoping for a final blow. 

It never came. The omega looked up to see Michael trying to clean up her mess. He glared down at her. "Don't think this is over," he growled, stepping towards her. Riley dropped her head, expecting pain, but the alpha stepped over her, disappearing into the kitchen. 

Tears slid down her face as she lay there, struggling to breathe. She placed a hand over her stomach, closing her eyes. It was still alive. Dammit. 

 

 **W** hen Michael came back into the room, Riley was curled up on the couch. She saw the alpha frown as he walked stiffly over to her. He stopped in front of her, eyes flashing, and Riley pulled her wings in tight, instinctively twisting so her neck was bared in submission. 

"Omega." Somehow, the alpha's voice was steady and cold. "If you don't move now, I will _break your wings._ “ 

Riley shivered, shifting towards the edge of the couch. She reached down, ready to crawl off, when hands grabbed her left wing. Riley flapped it desperately, trying to free herself, but Michael held it tight. 

"Please," Riley cried, slipping to the floor. "I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. _Please. Alpha._ “ 

Michael knelt down in front of her, one hand still tightly gripping the arch. "Now." His voice was very, very quiet. "I happen to like these wings. But if there is one more step out of line, I will break every bone in them. _One by one._ “ 

Riley trembled below him. 

Michael squeezed tightly. "Do you understand me, bitch?" 

"Yes," Riley gasped out. She pressed herself flat against carpet. "Y-Yes sir." 

Michael released her. "Go." 

Riley crawled past him, biting her tongue as she was kicked in the ribs. She crawled into her closet, finally letting her tears show. 

 

 **M** ichael didn’t come and get her the next day. Riley tried her door when she heard him leave for work. Locked. She curled back up in the corner, eyes closed. 

 

 **T** he door swung open, and Alex was hauled to her feet, immediately waking her up. She pulled her wings in close as Michael dragged her out into the kitchen and roughly shoved her towards the table. “Sit down and eat,” he growled. 

Riley did as he asked, hands shaking as the picked up the fork. “T-Thank you,” she managed to get out. 

“Shut it.” Michael stalked to the other side of the kitchen with a growl, then spun around and walked back. He threw his palms down on the wooden table, and Riley jumped, cowering from this wrath. “Do you know how _long_ I worked on this?” he hissed, motioning towards the stack of papers, wrinkled and stained. “That was suppose to bring in a quarter of a _million_ dollars to my company! I’ve worked on that for months, and you’ve ruined it all!” 

Tears stung the omega’s eyes, and she buried her head in her arms, pushing her meal away. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. 

“Keep. Eating.” The alpha roughly pushed the plate back towards her. “I know what you were doing.” He leaned in close, breath warm on her face. “And it won’t work.” 

Riley flinched, leaning away. “A-And?” she stuttered.

“And if this child dies —” Michael roughly poked her in the stomach for emphasis, “—then so do you. Do you understand me, omega?” Without waiting for an answer, he stalked away. 

Riley forced herself to finish her meal, watching how the fork shook in her grasp. She curled her wings around her, her free hand resting gently on her stomach. If it died, Michael would kill her; there was no doubt in her mind about that. If she let it live, so would she, but it would die at Michael’s hand. The omega firmly pushed her food away, no longer hungry. She ran back into her closet and closed the door, curling up on the cold wooden floor. She couldn’t let her child live. Not to watch Michael hurt him like he hurt her. 

She shivered, pulling her wings in closer as tears stung her eyes. The worst he could do was kill her, right? What was so bad about that?


	10. When All is Lost and Daylight Ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I 1) apologize for such the long wait for the update, and 2) apologize cause there's been a couple times where I've referred to Riley as 'Alex,' which is they default name for my OCs. I've tried to remedy that, so bare with me.
> 
> Also, only one chapter left :)

**T** he front door slammed shut, shocking Riley out of her sleep. She drowsily raised her head, tipping it slightly as she listened for any signs of life in the house. But there was none. She pulled herself to her feet and tried the doorknob, surprised to find it unlocked. Ever since she had ruined Michael’s work, he had been locking the closet door whenever he wasn’t home. However, for some reason, today was different. Riley stepped outside and hurried over to the front door. Locked from the outside; same with all of the windows. Not that it really mattered; she had no reason to go outside, no one she could run to. 

She turned back to the kitchen, searching for something. She didn’t know what she was looking for, but would know the minute she found it. Something that could kill — no, _save_ her child. Something that could save her child from her alpha. She pulled open a drawer, and her hand came to hover over the large breadknife. No. A knife would be too messy and too painful; Riley needed something that would ensure the job would get done. However, she placed it on the counter, just in case. Then she resumed her search, opening the fridge. There were only two beers left, which meant alcohol poisoning was out too.

The kitchen offered little, as well as the living room, and she moved up the stairs to Michael’s bedroom. She searched for pills perhaps, something that she could take. But the upstairs was immaculate, and the medicine cabinet was locked tight. Riley growled in frustration, suspicious that Michael had already omega-proofed the house. She turned back out of the bedroom, growling in frustration. There had to be something. Anything in this goddamn house that could help her. 

She paused by the spared bedroom, eyes focusing on the phone. She could call for help. Find a way to contact Castiel and have him come save her. She immediately pushed the thought away. She couldn’t bring Castiel into this; she couldn’t bring any of them into this. Not now, not ever. 

She walked back down the hall, eyes flickering around desperately. She reached the top of the stairs and paused. They were hardwood, shooting steeply down into the foyer. This could work. She ran the arch of her foot over the hard edge of the top step before taking a step back. This would work. She rested her hand on her stomach, and her eyes closed as she felt the warmth of her skin. It was still flat, not yet giving away the fact that there was a pup growing inside of her. Her pup. Fear bubbled in her stomach; her pup was still small. Maybe falling down the stairs wouldn't kill it. 

She stepped up to the top of the stairs and closed her eyes, reaching behind her to lock her hands behind her and keep her wings pinned in tightly. She had to try. She took a deep breath, steeling her nerves. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. Then she stepped forward. 

 

 **R** iley slowly opened her eyes. The ceiling spun above her, and the omega closed her eyes as pain rushed through her nerves, lighting them on fire. Her arms throbbed, her abdomen ached, and her legs — Riley blinked open her eyes. She couldn’t feel her legs. She painfully tipped her neck. They were still there. She tried to move them, but nothing. Panic boiled up inside, and the omega tried to stand up, but fell back over in pain. Her back was on fire, but anything past her pelvis was just numb. Riley whimpered, turning to look out the window. The sky was growing dark, and with a jolt of panic she realized that she had been unconscious almost the whole day. Michael would be home soon. That realization had her rolling over, desperate to find her way back into her closet. He couldn’t find her like this. Black spots clouded her vision, and she collapsed.

 

 **H** ands shook her back into consciousness. Riley opened her eyes with a small whine. A hand came down across her cheek, and she yelped in pain. Then all the pain came rushing back, and dropped her head back against the floor. 

Michael shook her by her shirt, trying to bring her back into consciousness. “Riley?” His voice was sharp. “Omega. Look at me.” 

Riley forced her eyes open, focusing on the alpha’s chin. Another whimper slipped past her lips. 

“What happened?” 

“I-I can’t feel my legs,” she got out, desperately trying to hold back tears. “Everything hurts b-but I c-can’t feel my legs.” She buried her head in her shoulder as hot tears streamed down her face. 

“That’s not what I asked.” Michael forced her head straight so she was looking at him. “Why did this happen, omega. Answer me.”

“I’m so sorry.” Riley blindly reached out, grabbing desperately onto his shirt. “I’m so sorry, Alpha. I had to do it.” 

A warm hand came to rest on her pelvis, and she whimpered again. Then Michael pushed down sharply, eliciting a cry from the small omega. “Is that why you did it?” he growled. He looked over to their right. “You purposefully fell down the stairs just to kill your own pup.”

Riley sobbed, trying to pull the alpha closer, needing someone to make her feel safe. “I-I couldn’t—,” she cried. “He wasn’t safe. N-Not with you.”

Michael abruptly stood up, and Riley keened, spreading her wings out in submission. “Alpha.” She felt him circle around her, and she closed her eyes, waiting for his punishment. Then she screamed. A boot came down next to her head, shattering the large bone in her wing. Her back arched off of the ground, and her spine screeched in protest. Michael circled back around her before doing the same to the other wing. This time, Riley only whimpered, the pain forcing unconsciousness upon her mind. 

Michael knelt down beside her, resting a heavy knee on her abdomen. “I told you what would happen if you did this,” he warned. “Do you remember what I said, omega?” 

“Just kill me.” 

“No, I don’t think so.” Michael suddenly hauled her to her feet, having to support all of her weight as he legs and wings dragged uselessly behind her. “Killing an omega is still a crime. However, abandoning one for dead has a less unpleasant consequence.” He forcefully dragged her out of the house and threw her into the back of the pickup. The car roared to life and pulled out of the driveway, tearing off down the road. 

Riley painstakingly pulled herself to the edge of the truck, peering over the side. The ground sped by, and wind whipped her hair and feathers. Michael accelerated angrily, sending her sliding to the back of the pickup bed. She wasn’t sure where they were going, but she knew she wasn’t coming back. She pulled herself back up, arms dangling over the side of the truck. She could end this now. End it all before Michael could. 

With a sudden burst of strength, she pulled herself up and over the edge. The pickup disappeared from under her, and then she was falling. Pavement collided with her face, and there was a bright flash of color. Then everything went black.


	11. I'll Carry You

**T** here was a light. A bright, blinding light that reached even past her closed eyelids. Riley tried to turn away, to shield herself, but to no avail. She tried to move, but couldn’t. Her wings and arms and legs were all unresponsive. With the greatest reluctance, the omega opened her eyes. 

She didn’t know where she was. A room with a large window. It was the sunlight that woke her, and she groaned at its presence before looking down to see blankets covering her swollen and bruised body. Her wings were stretched out to the side, the hard white plaster of a cast lining the arch. She dropped her head back against the pillow. Alive. She was still alive. How the hell was that even possible?

Upon further examination, Riley discovered that only one of her arms was immobile, and raised the other to her face. Bruises flowered her forearm, but they were old and faded. “How long?” she murmured, voice rough and broken with disuse. She peeled back the covers as far as she could to see a thick cast around her abdomen and pelvis, and she groaned. A broken spine. That had to be what that was for. 

The door opened, and the omega dropped the sheets, wings rising only slightly in aggravation. A man in a white lab coat approached, hands held out non-threateningly. “You’re awake,” he said softly. “Good.”

Riley just growled. 

“It’s okay, Riley,” the doctor soothed. Riley growled again, and he stopped by her bedside. “You can speak can’t you? What’s the name of your alpha?”

“No,” she growled out. 

The doctor’s face twisted into a dark frown. “Was it your alpha who threw you out of the car?” he asked. 

Riley shook her head before letting it drop against pillow. “Broke my wings,” she explained harshly. “I deserved it.”

“Is there anyone I can contact?” the alpha persisted. “Someone who can be here for you?” 

Riley shook her head. She sat in silence, but the doctor didn't leave. He stood beside her, patiently waiting for an answer. “Don’t deserve them,” she finally murmured, closing her eyes. She turned her head away, tears clouding her vision. 

“I can guarantee you that’s not true,” the alpha soothed. He reached out and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Whatever has happened, it isn’t your fault.”

“I-I killed my son!” Riley snapped. A tear slid down her face. “I killed him.”

Silence. Riley looked back over to see the sadness on the doctor’s face. “So you already knew.”

“I couldn’t let him live,” the omega pleaded. “Michael . . . he would have hurt him. I couldn’t do that.”

The alpha gently stroked her hair, and Riley leaned into his touch with a sigh. “You’re a very lucky girl,” he said quietly. “An alpha found you laying in the middle of the road. You had a broken spine, a broken arm, and two broken wings, as well as internal damage to your liver and lungs. Your pelvis was fractured, and the fetus was dead. In all honesty, you shouldn’t be alive.”

“That was the plan.” 

Another minute of silence. The doctor kept running his fingers through her hair, comforting the young omega. “Now that you’re awake, I’m going to call that trader who was able to identify you. He’s already given a positive ID, but refused to give any other information about your owners until you regained consciousness.” He brushed a gentle hand down her face. “I’ll contact them, and I think we’ll let them decide whether or not you deserve them.” With that, he walked away, and Riley whined as she lost physical contact. 

A nurse entered as he retreated, stopping by the mass of machines all around her. “I’m going to give you a bit of pain meds, okay sweetie?” 

Riley looked up at her, voice shaking. “A-Am I gonna be okay?” she got out. “M-My back . . .”

“You’re expected to be able to walk again,” the nurse promised softly. “You got extremely lucky that your spinal cord didn’t break during your accident.” She gently rested a hand on the omega’s covered stomach. “The cast will be on for another two weeks or so, and then we’ll move you to a brace. Your arm will be out of the sling within the week. Same with your wings.” 

_That soon?_ Riley swallowed nervously. “H . . . How long was I unconscious?” 

“You were in a coma for almost a month. You only came out of it two days ago.” The nurse adjusted a few dials on the machine. “This is the first time you’re talking, though.” 

“I don’t remember any of that.”

“That’s alright, sweetheart. You’ve had a bad accident. Just rest and recover now, okay?” 

Riley opened her mouth to respond, but her head spun. The drugs washed through her system, pulling her under. 

 

 **T** here were voices. Riley cracked open her eyes, a dry whimper falling from her lips at the familiar face. Crowley barely even spared her a glance. “And you’re sure that’s what happened?” he asked, attention fully focused on the doctor. 

“We’re pretty positive, yes. That’s what we’ve gathered.” The doctor nodded affirmatively before glancing over at Riley. Seeing that she was awake, he cleared his throat. “Maybe we should take this conversation elsewhere,” he suggested. “Our patient is up.” He addressed Riley. “If you’re feeling up to it, I can have a nurse bring in something for you to eat.”

Riley nodded. “Yeah,” she got out through her dry throat. “That’d be nice.” 

The doctor walked away. Crowley, however, lingered. He approached her bed, face pensive and unreadable. “Michael really did a number on you, huh?” he finally said. “Never known him to be that abusive.” Before Riley could answer he walked away.

 

 **F** ood was brought in, and the omega ate in silence. A nurse stood by her side; she kept asking Riley if she was comfortable, if there was something she needed, anything at all. But the omega ignored her. Even though her wings itched and her back ached and her feet stung like a thousand pins and needles were surrounding her, she said nothing. She didn't want to talk to the nurse. She didn’t want to talk to anyone. Only when the meal was finished did the woman leave her alone. 

Riley stared up at the ceiling, eyes watering. She was still alive, and now the doctor was going to bring Lucifer in. Or even worse, Castiel. The omega tried to sit up, but she couldn’t even do that, and she fell back against the hospital bed with a small whimper. She didn’t want the alpha to see her like this; broken and bruised. This was her, who she had convinced herself she was; a damaged omega. No use to anyone. 

The door opened, and she shied away at the familiar voice. “Riley?” 

Riley tried to pull the sheets closer around her, pushing her face even deeper into the pillow. It was Castiel. The realization made her shake with apprehension. She had run away from him. He should be furious —

A hand clasped hers, and gentle fingers turned her head towards the alpha. “I’m so glad you’re alive,” he breathed, pressing a gentle kiss on her forehead. “I never thought I’d see you again.”

Riley shivered and let her eyes fall closed. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered. “I shouldn’t have run —” 

“Sh sh shh.” Castiel brushed a thumb over her lips. “You don’t need to say anything. I’m just glad you’re okay.” He straightened up, turning to the doctor. “Will she be okay?” 

“She should be able to walk again, yes,” the doctor agreed. Then his voice grew quiet. “However, I doubt she’ll ever be able to fly. Her wings were badly shattered. It took three surgeries just to get the bones back in their place. We’ve done all we can do, but . . .” He let out a soft sigh. “Even we can’t preform miracles.”

Riley felt calloused hands gently stroke her feathers, and she peeked up at the alpha. She let out a small whimper, and he petted them again, looking down at her. “Lucifer will be here shortly,” he promised.

Heat spread across the omega’s face, and she tried to turn away, embarrassed and ashamed. Lucifer was coming too. She shook her head in disbelief. 

Castiel frowned. “Riley?” his voice was soft. “Is something wrong?” 

“Lucifer —” 

The door was flung open, and Lucifer rushed into the room. “Riley?” 

The omega shrunk into the pillows as the door banged against the wall. Footsteps hurried towards her, and she squeezed her eyes shut. Then a hand grabbed her chin, and her eyes snapped open in fear. 

Lucifer stared down at her, blue eyes wide in disbelief and concern. “What happened?” he snapped; when Riley flinched away he lowered his voice and repeated himself. “What happened?” 

“Michael.” Castiel growled out the name, and Lucifer tightened his grip on the omega’s chin. She let out a shrill cry, and he immediately let go, turning his full attention to her, eyes flashing with concern, under which anger lay heavy. 

“Alpha,” she whimpered. She curled her wings around her in shame, biting back the pain that followed. She heard the doctor tell them to unfold them, that she was hurting herself even more, but that only made her curl in tighter. Hands gripped her arches, and she shrieked, half in pain, and half in protest. The hands immediately let go. 

“Unfold them,” the doctor commanded more sternly. She heard footsteps, and felt his breath ruffle her feathers. “Riley.” The doctor spoke quietly. “If you don’t unfold them know, we’ll have to force them open. Then we’ll restrain them, do you hear?” 

Riley whimpered at the cold, dominant tone in his voice. It was too much like Michael. She flared her wings open and used that momentum to roll out of bed. She hit the ground with a shrill cry, but was unable to regain her footing. She heard the doctor curse, and she pulled her wings in tight, curling into as much as a ball as she could. “Leave me alone,” she begged. 

Someone knelt beside her, and gentle hands pulled back her wings. “Riley.” Lucifer let out a soft, soothing noise. “We’re gonna go home, sweetheart.” He stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. “You remember home. Dean can’t wait to see you.” 

“Don’t deserve to come home,” she mumbled. “I killed him.” 

The hand pulled away, and footsteps retreated. Riley heard hushed voices, and she curled up tighter. That was it. He wouldn’t come back, not now that he knew. He knew she killed her son. 

Then, hands were lifting her up off of the ground. “You’re coming home,” Lucifer growled. “You don’t get a choice.” 

Riley buried her head into his shoulder. “I _killed_ him,” she repeated. “I deserve Michael—”

“You’re not going back to Michael.” Lucifer’s chest rumbled in a low growl, and he laid her back down on the bed. “And until you realize that, you’re staying right here.” 

Riley whined as her back hit the soft bed. Hands gripped her wings, forcing them out, and she gave up control, sinking into the blankets. “Don’t wanna stay here,” she pouted, now determined on being difficult. 

“You’re still sick.” 

The omega’s feathers ruffled petulantly, and she crossed her arms. Lucifer let out an amused sound, which made her even angrier. “Leave me alone,” she snapped, wings flaring up. 

The doctor stepped forward to intervene. “I think it’s time that we go,” he told the alphas. “I don’t think she’s . . . in the right mind. She suffered a concussion, and I’m worried this interaction might be too much.”

Lucifer and Castiel exchanged looks, obviously torn. Then Castiel nodded. “Perhaps you’re right.” He led Lucifer away, and Riley curled her wings in tight. The doctor had lied. She was perfectly fine. 

“Riley.” 

“No.”

“They’re just trying to help.”

“Don’t need them.” Riley curled up tighter, blocking out everything else the doctor said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I lied last chapter. There'll be one more chapter after this one (I ended up splitting this one in half)


	12. And We Will Live Forever

**T** here was someone in the room. Riley opened her eyes in confusion. The sky was growing dark as the sun kissed the horizon, casting long shadows across the room. A small noise left her lips, and the omega tipped her head. She wasn’t suppose to have any visitors. 

An alpha stepped out of the shadows, and Riley’s wings dropped low. “Alpha.”

“Omega.” Michael stopped by her bedside, looking down. “Luck has fallen in your favor again, I see.” He ran not-so-gentle fingers through her feathers. “You’re alive after all of that.”

“I’m sorry, Alpha.” Riley tipped her head to one side, throat bared in submission. “I didn’t want to die.”

“You deserved to die, though.” 

“Yessir.” Riley closed her eyes. “I deserved to die. But . . .” She took a deep breath. “I don’t regret what I did.” 

A slight pause, and then a hand brushed through her hair. The omega initially flinched, confused at the affectionate gesture. “You were brave. Stupid, but brave.” He sighed, hand still stroking her hair. “What am I going to do with you?”

“I don’t —” A hand brushed across her cheek, and the omega snapped open her eyes. That wasn’t Michael. 

Lucifer brushed the hair out of her face, lips twisted into a confused frown. “Who were you talking to?”

Riley peered around the alpha, trying to catch a glimpse of the man who had just been in the room. “Where did he go?” she questioned, a small noise of confusion leaving her lips immediately after. 

“Where did who go?” Lucifer tipped her face so she was looking back at him. “I’ve been the only one in the room. You were talking in your sleep.” His frown darkened. “It was Michael, wasn’t it?”

“Where did he go?” the omega repeated, mind still slow from sleep and drugs. “Alpha?” Her wings twitched nervously, and she hissed at the pain, instinctively drawing her arms around her to keep her safe.

Lucifer let out a long sigh. “Go back to sleep,” he finally said, brushing hair out of her face. “We’re going home in the morning.”

 

 **I** t was two months later. Riley was curled up in her bed back at Lucifer’s, wings pulled tightly around her sides, eyes half-closed. Like the rest of her injuries, they were out of the cast; unfortunately, despite the doctor’s best efforts, they were shattered behind repair. The long arches twisted awkwardly to one side, rendering them absolutely useless. There was a knock on the door, and she heard it open before she bothered to look up. 

“Hey.” Dean leaned against the doorframe. “I was gonna go make breakfast. You in?” 

The omega hesitated before nodding. She threw back the covers, hesitantly placing her feet on the ground. They held her weight with little protest, and there was only a twinge of pain as she straightened her back. The omega ran a careful hand down her spine as she stood, however, still cautious about movement. When she grew confident she padded after Dean. He was already out of sight, but as she moved down the hall and into the sun-lit kitchen she heard the omega humming an unintelligible song to himself. She hesitated in the doorway for only a second, watching as he reach into the fridge, before she crawled up onto the countertop to observe. 

Dean straighten up and walked back over to the stove. “Pass me a bowl, would you?” he called over his shoulder, not sparing the omega a second glance.

Riley reached into the cupboard behind her and handed the omega a small metal bowl. She watched as he moved around the kitchen, making scrambled eggs and what could only be some sort of French toast. Unlike Riley, Dean knew how to cook, and he absolutely loved doing it. 

Footsteps had Riley turning her gaze towards the kitchen doorway. A second passed before Lucifer stepped into the kitchen, blonde hair messy and feet bare. “Hey.” He nodded warmly at both Riley and Dean, running a hand through the tangled mess on his head. Dean echoed back a greeting, but Riley just nodded her head. Lucifer walked over to Dean, lazily resting his chin on the omega’s shoulder as he watched him cook. “What are you making?” he eventually asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

“Scrambled eggs. Cinnamon french toast.” Dean pointed to each food item in turn, and the alpha nodded before stepping away. He sat down at the kitchen table, turning his attention to the newspaper which already lay at his spot. 

Riley shifted in her spot, slightly irritated at the cold shoulder. However, she knew the alpha was only following the doctor’s rules. She huffed at the thought, shaking her head slightly. There had been three, and while Riley had silently protested, Lucifer and Dean had been following them religiously. Riley wasn’t allowed to go outside by herself, which even the omega herself begrudgingly admitted was understandable. However, she still found Lucifer’s decision to lock all the windows from the outside irritating. 

The second rule was that Riley and Dean were suppose to do everything together. As the doctor had explained it, it was meant to help her fall back into the rhythm of things, as well as provide support and guidance from the older omega. It was that rule that had started the daily routine of Riley being present in the kitchen at the crack of dawn, ready to help Dean make breakfast.

The third and final rule was that Lucifer had been to avoid initiating contact, both physical and vocal. Riley huffed again, pulling her legs up onto the counter. She hated this rule. Its intent was to let the omega take rebuilding of their relationship at her own pace, but in reality she only found his distance more painful than anything Michael had done. He was always willing to talk; Riley saw the way he would look at her when she was being quiet, but she just couldn’t bring herself to speak up first. Not on her own.

Dean must have noticed her staring, because he walked over to her. “You know, you can go talk to him,” he whispered as he reached into the cupboard behind her to retrieve three plates. 

Riley shook her head. It wasn’t her place to start a conversation with an alpha. However, upon Dean’s insistent nudging, she jumped off the counter, wings going out to steady her. She winced at the dull pain and immediately pulled them back in. She crossed the kitchen, hesitating a few steps from the alpha, unsure of how to approach him. 

After a few seconds, Lucifer looked up. “Yes?” he prompted.

Riley immediately dropped her gaze. “I, uh — Morning,” she finally mumbled, scuffling her feet. 

“Good morning to you too.” Amusement lined the alpha’s voice, but Riley could tell he was trying to hold it back for her sake. Her wings twitched nervously, and she winced as pain shot through her bones. Lucifer set the paper down, his amusement replaced by concern. “Are your wings hurting again?” 

Riley nodded. “Yeah,” she whispered, studying her bare feet. They scuffled nervously at the lengthening silence.

Seeing she wasn’t going to speak again, Lucifer nodded. “Mm. Want me take a look?” He beckoned her over with one long finger, and Riley hurried over, wings curling down and out. She turned around, and felt herself relax when gentle hands ran over the arches. She felt loose feathers being pulled away, and her eyes fell closed at the feeling. Warm fingers soothed her aching muscles, but all too soon they pulled away. “I got a phone call late last night,” Lucifer finally said when Riley turned back around. “They found Michael. Police picked him up the next town over.”

Riley pulled her wings in tight, shame burning into her cheeks at the mention of the alpha. “They don’t have anything to hold against him,” she murmured. “His word against mine. It’ll never stand up.” 

“I’m still going to press charges.” Lucifer reached out, light fingers running gently through her feathers. “I legally still owned you. He had no right to keep you or to hurt you like that. He will _pay_.” 

Riley just shook her head. “What about Cas? Doesn’t he . . .”

The alpha pulled away, crossing his arms in thoughtfulness. “He’s given me all legal rights. He’s still in Toronto, last I heard. Might have found a job.” Seeing the omega’s face, he added, “Don’t worry, angel. I’m sure he’ll come and visit when he has the chance.” He motioned to the chair next to him, and Riley sat, wings pulled in tight, eyes downcast. Her wings still ached, and she cast a sidelong glance at them.

Dean walked past her, fingers ghosting over her wings in a silent gesture of comfort before he continued on out of the room. Riley watched him go, conflict battling in her gaze. “You can go with him if you want,” Lucifer finally said, making the omega look up. “If it makes you feel better, go with him. It’s okay.”

Riley shook her head. “I’m fine here,” she promised, making up her mind. 

“Really? You heard what the doctor said.”

The young omega shook her head firmly, turning her attention to the table in front of her. “It’s okay,” she repeated. “I . . .I can stay here with you.” She looked up into Lucifer’s blue eyes, soft with concern. “I like being with you. I know I’m safe.” 

A small smile split the alpha’s face, and he reached out, a large hand brushing blonde hair out of her face. “You sure?”

“Yeah.” Riley nodded, eyes closing at the alpha’s soft touch. “I’m sure.”


End file.
